Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: Kate starts her first shift as CO of Hammersley, welcoming back some old crew she also hides some very big secret from the crew and her old 'flame'. What happens when Kate suddenly becomes unwell on board hammersley, Swain is still alive in these version of events please R&R
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

Sea Patrol Fan Fiction

So this is a my first EVER fanfiction I wrote please read and review I apologise for any spelling mistakes as I am slightly Dyslexic so that doesn't help.

So the story line I've changed slightly compared to the final episode in the season , mainly I thought it was wrong to kill of Swain like that, which means I've kept him alive but Captain Jim still got killed as he never got off the boat in time before it exploded. I have also added in some lot twists and stories/characters that were never based or told in the TV series,

Chapter 1 –

 _Cairns Naval Base 0730 hours._

Twelve months have passed since Captain Jim Roth was killed and his memorial service was held on Cairns Navy Base, Since then Mike Flynn was assigned to NAVCOM and Kate McGregor had finally been promoted to CO of HMAS Hammersley, Today was the start of a new career change and a change of ranks, from Lieutenant Kate McGregor Executive Officer to Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor Captain of Hammersley. She stood in her new White Navy Ceremonial Dress Uniform after heading straight back from NAVCOM speaking to Commander White, she was awaiting the arrival of two new crew members, a new Executive Officer and Navigator of the ship as the crew were practically begging for someone to help Navigate the ship when there all hands on deck. As her crew boarded the ship and saluted her up the gangway she could see two members of RAN in white uniform walking towards her in the distance, as they headed closer to her she realised she had seen them faces before. _"Ma'am its understood your after two new members of crew for your ship?"_ As Kate looked up there stood Peter Thomochefsky and Nikki Caetano two previous crew members of HMAS Hammersley. Kate smiled as she knew straight away why they were there. _"Well yes I am awaiting two members of crew; you must be them I take it?"_ Kate said with a rather large grin on her face. _"Lieutenant Peter Thomochefsky your new Executive Officer pleasure to be working under you in these new circumstances"_. He said, _"Lieutenant Nikki Caetano your new Navigator."_ Said Nikki, They could both tell Kate wanted to give them a big hug but had to keep it professional for the sake of the crew stood behind her watching. Kate gave them one last salute and said _"Peter your cabin is to be shared with Swain, he is currently in the ward room stocking up I'm sure if you head there he will get you settled in, Nicki you now have our old cabin all to yourself now I've moved out go get yourselves sorted and we will meet on the bridge for an briefing at 0900 hours."_ She watched them head up the gangway as she waited for one final crew member to arrive, the one who is always late and never on time… _" 2DADS your late again!, This time you can take action for your carelessness today, laundry room and austere needs a good clean top to bottom that can be done ontop of your duties understood?"_ Said Kate as she watched him nod his head and head onto the ship as she followed behind him, "Oh ma'am, congratulations on your promotion by the way, I knew you'd get there one day or another." Said 2DADS, "Nice try, your still doing your duties and the cleaning." She said as they headed into the quarter deck.

 _0900 hours - Bridge_

Kate was heading up the stairs and ramp as she was greeted by a round of applause, she smiled and said " _Alright settle down, you've had your fun, thanks guys partially all your help I'm stood here talking to you, anyways were to patrol around the Alfura sea warning off FFV into their side of the line and watch out for any suspicious activity, Now we welcome back Nikki as our Nav and Buffer now our xo so I take it well be calling you Peter now on, I think you've already said your hello's to the crew, but just in case you haven't met, Ryan, Dutchy and Bird our newest arrivals to Hammersley."_ Before she could continue RO interrupted her by saying _"Ma'am Navcom on hold?", "Thanks RO I'll take it in the CO'S cabin"._ She turned to Nav and asked her to head out to Alfura Sea sector 1 and 2, " _Navigator has the ship"_ she said as she headed to her cabin.

Kate sat down at the desk and picked up the phone and pressed the button to patch the call through " _Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor Hammersley hello?"_ Before Kate got a chance to listen into the NAVCOM Secretary answered " _Lieutenant Commander McGregor Commander Flynn on hold putting you through now_ " Kate's heart had dropped, she hadn't heard from Mike Flynn back when she took her leave last year, they sat down and talked about how they felt about each other and agreed they both wanted the same thing, they ended up sleeping together and staying in Kate's house until one night Mike got up and left without a reason or goodbye. Little does mike know that Kate has a 3 month old at home that's his child, Kate Went into labour 6 weeks early after suffering a major bleed, luckily she was with her mum at the time, and the bleed was part of the umbilical cord detaching from the womb, her son spent 2 weeks in NICU and was sent home healthy and happy, he now stays at home with his nana while Kate's on Patrol.

" _Lieutenant Commander McGregor, Hello we have some Intel that is coming from sector 2 and 3 of the Alfura Sea, a boat has been shot at and in taking water as we speak, and my secretary has already passed the co-ordinates through to RO so you can get a start."_ Said Commander Flynn. " _Brilliant we'll get right there and inform you of any details once we have arrived, Okay thanks bye"_ Kate couldn't hang up the phone any sooner, she took a deep breath and headed up to the bridge to take control of the ship. " _Captain has the ship; Nav has the Con, Nav I need us to get to them co-ordinates fast as possible please we could be looking at a shot at ship ready for sinking_."

Distressed Boat 1600 hours-

They proceeded to the scene of the ship in distress, " _Hands to boarding stations Hands to boarding stations Hands to boarding stations,"_ Kate gave the call over the ships inner speaker _,She then turned and said " Ducthy I want you to head over there with our new X show him the ropes again, take Bird and 2DADS with RO in the first RHIB use your helmet cam to capture the damage on video, Swain I want you in the second RHIB with Ryan and Charge to bring back any passengers and crew to austere, get them comfortable then try and find out what has happened we've got direct orders to get the boat under toe and head back to base where AFI will be waiting for us to take over."_

 _Cairns Base 2200 hours -_

It turned out the boat that was shot at was carrying a small family taking a trip around the islands and set anchor to have a rest before carrying on. Arriving back at Cairns Base they handed over the investigation to Australian Federal Investigators and all agreed it was best to go and have a few drinks to commemorate the new Captain of Hammersley's first day.


	2. Chapter 2 He's My Son?

Chapter Two –

All the crew not on watch were sat in the local bar having a few drinks to welcome there Captain onto the ship properly, Kate was sat next to Nikki and Bird whilst the lads all sat on the other side of the table feeling rather cheery. " _So first command, ey , how does it feel then, are you enjoying it?"_ Asked Nikki _"Well its certainly better having first command this way then the last time I had first command I dreaded that night, but anyways I'm loving it definitely what I want to do now I'm doing it, just got to keep proving Commander white that I can do it."_ Said Kate _, "Wait, I'm confused you have had first command before? I thought this was your first time?"_ Asked Bird. _"Well technically it's my first proper command, see bird a few years back I was only into my third year on Hammersley when the captain, then Mike and my fiancé at the time no one knew about, Captain Jim got caught up in a backfire from an explosion, Jim got knocked unconscious due to the blow to the head, whereas Mike got a twisted and broken leg and battered rib, which knocked him on conscious too, we had to bring them back onto the ship and that's when NAVCOM gave me command of Hammersley to bring it back to base for the ambulances to get the injured casualties, so hopefully this time I get to keep first command ha-ha"_ Kate Laughed it off and changed the subject by facing Nikki and Peter, " _Here's to having our old but new crew members too, cheers"_ Said Kate whilst raising a glass in the air, at that moment whilst Kate was sipping her cocktail, the lads cheered and as she looked over stood behind them was Commander Flynn, _"Hey, how's my old crew doing, see your all settling into your new commander?" Said Mike as he laughed, "Mike grab a pint come join us were just celebrating Kate's first day in command"_ Said 2DADS, so he did, Mike grabbed his pint and as he sat next to 2DADS and Swain he stared at Kate who had a very promising angry look in her eye _,_

" _Hey guys, I'd love to stay and celebrate but ive got to get an early night, NAVCOM briefing with your mum tomorrow Ryan so best go sleep off what ive had, Thanks everyone night"_ Said Kate as she headed out the door, her house was only a 10 minute walk from the bar, she made the excuse up to get back to see her son, although the meeting part was true she couldn't bare being in the same room as Mike. As she started walking home she heard her name come from behind her, " _Kate, Kate wait up_ ". As she turned round she smirked and laughed in disgust as it was Mike, " _Go away I have nothing to say to you_ " She said in a deep voice, " _Kate please I need to talk to you, I have to explain"_ He said, Kate stopped and looked at him with rage in her eyes, " _Explain what, why you just up and left me without a goodbye or a reason why, you left me in so much worry when I woke and your weren't there I tried ringing you and messaging you but I got no answer I thought you were DEAD!, it wasn't till my mum seen you with another woman and that's why I understood you chose her over me, there you go discussion over I have to get home leave me be!" Said Kate as she then turned and continued to walk into her street, Mike continued to follow her and try to explain why he left but she wasn't interested, she was greeted at her gate by her mum and her son Shay, that's when Mike stood still seeing Kate with this baby in her arms, he was left speechless. "You didn't just left me Mike, you left us!"_ Kate stroked the top of Shays head, wiped back the tears and headed into her house leaving Mike to stand outside in shock _._ Mike turned and started to walk away still in shock that not only was Kate a mother but a mother to his son.


	3. Chapter 3 Kate's Worst Day Ever

Chapter Three –

Kate sat inside her house crying whilst soothing baby Shay in her arms, rocking him back and forwards, She never wanted things to be like this, when she found out she was pregnant she wanted to tell Mike but kept thinking, no he left you for a reason, we can cope. Kate laid Shay in his bassinette and got changed into her nightwear and laid in her own bed, Kate was due at NAVCOM to speak to Commander White about her next patrol in the morning so she knew she needed to get some sleep but how could she after what just happened.

 _NAVCOM Commander Whites Office – 0630hrs_

" _Kate, come in sit down_ " Said Commander White, Kate waltzed into her office and sat down whilst holding up the smile on her face, she was emotionally drained, she hardly slept a wink. _"So, how was your first day as CO, we've had a lot of positive feedback from the crew, they seem to like having you in control."_ Asked White " _Thanks, Ma'am it's definitely what I want to do, there's something about it that makes me smile when I look out to sea"_ Replied Kate, White looked at her in a serious manner _, " I know it's only your second patrol this morning but we need to get your evaluation sorted, I've assigned commander Flynn to join your patrol today, he knows the crew better than most other than you, I think its best he stands back and takes the evaluation of you and your crew"_ Kate's heart dropped, she knew she couldn't be in the same room never mind boat as him, he walked away once and left her to struggle on her own, she couldn't help but imagine what he would do next, without a moment passing White looked at Kate and asked " _Is that alright Kate, I know you two have a past between you but now is the time to show you can put it behind you, and show that you have what it takes to show leadership and control in front of your crew?"_ Kate swiftly took a deep breath and sad " _There's no problem ma'am I ensure everything will be fine" "Great, Commander Flynn will be on board Hammersley at 0745hrs gives you time to be better acquainted before you sail at 0830hrs, you'll be heading out around new moon island looking out for any trouble, be careful there's plenty of tourists heading out there today on a tour of the island, so just be in radio distance just in case, any questions? "_ Kate took a sigh as she stood to shake hands with White, " _No ma'am think we've covered everything"_ , White smiled and replied as she walked Kate out the office _"ill see you back here for a full debrief when you finish."_

 _HMAS Hammersley's Docking Space – 0740hrs -_

"Nav did you enjoy your leave?" Asked Kate, "Yes, ma'am we headed over to Joshua's memorial stone and laid some fresh flowers, how was yours, did you enjoy yours?" Replied Nav, Kate tried her best to hide her inner feelings, she knew Nikki knew the story behind her and Mike but she still didn't want her to know what is going on, _"Oh, you know, just the usual tidying up and spending time with my mum, look Nav I need to tell you something, Mike, I mean Commander Flynn is joining our patrol today, it's to review me and the crew's progress and evaluate anything that needs improving, please don't let anyone know about the history between us, it's hard enough I have to be on the ship with him, I just don't need the crew whispering behind our backs, I've had a lot to deal with". Nav giggled, "You don't have to worry, look if things get too awkward between you I'll try to break the suspicion between the crew you know a bit of leadership"_ Kate couldn't help but laugh, she always had a good laugh when they worked with each other and when Nav took compassionate leave Kate never felt the same until she was with Mike. Before Kate got a chance to finish talking to Nav, she looked over to see Commander Flynn pulling up in his car, she could feel the lump getting bigger in her throat as she tried to swallow, her heart was racing, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself, " _I'll meet you upon the bridge I'll get set up and ready for sail", "Thanks Nav_ " Said Kate as she watched her head up the Gangway giving a salute before heading onto the deck.

" _Lieutenant Commander McGregor, Nice to see you getting to terms with your new crew_ " Said Commander Flynn. Kate saluted him, before saying _"Let's get this over with"_ They headed up the Gangway and headed to the Seniors mess where he would set up his computer on the table and prepare to start the evaluations, _"Is that everything sir, I must head up to the bridge to take her out of the docks?"_ Said Kate hoping and praying that was everything so she could get away from him,

" _Actually Kate… I mean Ma'am, I know what got said the other night but you've got to understand that it wasn't all my fault that I walked away, I had to get some time to myself, I was planning on coming back but…"_ Before he got a chance to finish, Kate stood up and went to open the door " _No offence SIR, but I've got work to do_ " Kate stormed out the Seniors mess and headed towards the stairs to the bridge, her head was all over the place, she had to compose herself before she head up, One last deep breath as she headed up the stairs, " _Nav are we ready for sail_?", Nav nodded _"erm yes ma'am fuelled both tanks, RHIBS are fuelled too, we've got charge and 2dads in the engine room doing last minute checks and Birds in the kitchen starting on dinner_ " Kate took another deep breath, "Brilliant Nav pipe us to Sailing stations and lets have Pete to sail us out please, XO has the Ship, Navigator has the con," She waltzed over to RO and asked him to " _inform NAVCOM that were sailing in 10 minutes, I'll be in my cabin if you need me",_ Kate walked down into her Cabin and sat in the chair against the table, she started up the laptop and started to catch up on files and update any of Commander Flynn's old notes to match hers.

After about 10 minutes she had a knock on her door, _"Come in"_ as Kate turned in her chair to see who was there, she immediately sat still, her body froze, _"Look before you say anything I just want to talk while its quiet"_ Said Mike, _"Wow, how time flies only seems like yesterday that I as sat in here after being kicked down and beaten on masons boat, it was you that came and made sure that I was alright and it was then I made the decision I knew this was what I wanted well what I thought I wanted."_ Kate held her head in her hands, as she looked at Mike leaned against the edge of the bed, " _What do you want me to say Mike, I forgive you, I'll take you back, it's not that simple, I wish it was, when I found out I was pregnant, I just thought there would be that ray of hope you'd come back, but then i knew you weren't I left it too late to terminate the pregnancy, and once Shay was born, I knew one day he'd grow up to be an intelligent young boy and I hope he doesn't grow up to follow his father's footsteps and I know for sure he won't_." All Mike could do was sit and watch Kate wipe the tears from her eyes, before he got a chance to speak up Swains voice broke over the speakers "CO Bridge at the rush." Kate rushed up the stairs to the bridge to see Pete stood out the port side and everyone looking at the Island ahead of them, New moon Island's beach was the main scene of what looked like a warzone, "What the hell happened?" Said Kate, " _Just before you came up the stairs we received a mayday from the Francesca Uno a tourist boat with a fire in the engine room, they had 6 families including babies on board the boat, Kate, Ma'am it's the boat your mum and Shay was on_ " Exclaimed Nav as she whispered into Kate's ear, Kate's heart melted inside, she only seen her son before she left this morning, Her mom said she was going to take shay to the New Moon Island to show him the different scenery, let him have a soak in the clear waters. Everybody looked at their CO as she just stood looking at the island in front of her, what was going on was her mother and Shay okay?, What would happen if they can't be found?.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Sorry

Chapter Four –

What was in store for Kate? What happens when Mike confronts her about Shay and the Past? Please R&R

 _New Moon Island – 1224hrs_

What Kate and the crew of Hammersley saw before them was a beach full of burning debris, injured people and bodies lying on the sand, unconscious maybe dead.

" _XO call boarding stations, I want a medic on each RHIB, XO on one with Bird, Nav on the other with Bird, take extinguishers, medical supplies, water bottles blankets the whole lot, get out there go GO!_ " Exclaimed Kate as she took her seat on the bridge and nervously looking through the binoculars and clenching the radio tight in her other hand, as she saw the RHIBS closing in to the Island she radioed through to her XO " _Sit rep X?"_ Just as she was waiting for a response she looked behind her to see Mike walking towards the chair at the con, as he sat down he looked over at Kate, too focused on the situation in front of her, he could hear her letting go small sniffles and blubbers, " _Kate what is it_?" Mike asked, he always called her by her first name whenever there was just the two of them, then at the time at work it was always 'x', _"Kate what's going on to make you like this?"_

Kate took a deep breath, _"My mom and Shay were on that boat, its exploded, I don't know if there alive, my mom isn't answering her phone, I'm just …"_ she had to take another deep breath before she continued, _"I'm just scared ill not get them back_ ". Mike saw the worry in her eyes, she clenched the radio up to her face, "X sit rep" Pete responded, " _Ma'am we've got one deceased, the rest are minor cuts and bruises," Kate had a bit of relief in her voice as she replied back, "Okay 'x' those who need medical attention bring back on the first RHIB with Swain, then the rest can be brought back to austere until we get back to base," "No problem Ma'am_ " replied Pete. A small suspense followed by Nav's voice breaking through the silent radio, " _Ma'am we've got them both, there alive! We're heading back over now_ " Said Nav through radio, at that moment Kate dropped the binoculars and the radio and broke down into tears, there was only her and Mike on the bridge, RO was in his console taking down co-ordinates and checking systems for the evaluations. Mike stood to give Kate a friendly hug when she stopped him by saying " _I'm fine, just relieved there okay"_ It was obvious to Mike that Kate didn't need him, She grabbed the in ship radio and radioed down to RO and Ryan to come to the Bridge to watch the ship as Kate headed to boat deck to catch the RHIBS coming in.

Kate stood on the Boat Deck watching one of the ships crew's bring the RHIBS back on the Ship, Anxiously waiting she could see her Mom holding a bloody cloth to her head, but there was no sign of Shay, Nav said they were both alive, Why wasn't Shay with her on the RHIB, The moment her mom set off the RHIB she ran over to her and gave her a hug, _"Where is he?, Where's Shay mom, Where's my son_?" The crew all looked at her in shock, Witnessing there CO announce she had a Son and that her mom was on that island with him. Kate's Mom stood in shock, she couldn't speak or move, "Ma'am she's in shock in going to go and get her cleaned up and settled down in the ward room," Said Bird as she moved her on down to the Ward room. She swiftly turned and faced Nav, stuttering her words she spoke " _Nav, you said you had both of them where's Shay_?", Nav looked up and shortly followed by Kate as they saw a very intrigued looking Mike, he was leaned with both arms stretched against the railings on the upper deck, "We have him on the other boat with Swain and the other injured people," Said Nav, "Wait you said they were fine?" Asked Kate, Nav interrupted, " _No I said they were alive, Shay's unconscious and has a bruise to his head, Swain said it was best to head back with him so he could keep an eye out on him, He knows he's your son I told him before we came back, he's looking after him, as soon as he's back on the ship ill come and get you I promise, now go back to the bridge and stick to that radio!"_ Nav Said almost ordering her CO away from the boat deck.

 _Approx. 40 minutes later -_

Kate took part of Nav's advice and headed back into the ship but she sat in her chair in her cabin praying to god that her son is alright, thinking the worst she had to snap out of it, she took a deep breath and back out again as she composed herself and went to stand up she turned to the noise of a few coo's stood in the doorway of her cabin was Nikki holding her Son in her arms, "Hiya mommy" Kate couldn't show her excitement and happiness any more than she was, she cupped her hands under Shay's arms and raised him up from Nikki, " _Oh thank god you're alright, you've had mommy worried sick_ " Kissing shay on the cheek over and over she looked at Nav and said "Thank you" With a big grin on her face. " _Look Kate I need to talk to you friend to friend okay,,"_ They sat down on the bed next to each other _"Look I know that you and Mike have had a lot of things going on lately, but no matter what he has done you can't forget that Shay is still his son, you can't change that, be the bigger person and sort things out for his sake"_ Said Nikki _"Yeah your right, for once I need to be the bigger person, thanks Nikki"_ Kate smiled at her in a thankful manner _. "Let me take Shay, I'll look after him in my cabin, until we've docked, I'm sure you can guide the ship in without me It's been done before, just fingers crossed he doesn't need another changing like now,"_ Giggled Nikki, Kate laughed back, _"I'll quickly change him, is my mum alright?" "Yes she's fine, just a bit shaken up, she says that the boat was smoking from the water so the crew managed to get everybody off to the Island before the boat went up, it was the Captain that was found dead in the water."_ Replied Nav, _"Okay ill pop in to see her before we dock back at base"_

Kate changed Shay's nappy and clothes into spare ones Kate had in her Cabin, she bought them whilst docked at Mission beach a few weeks back before she became CO, as she walked out of the CO's cabin she was stopped in her path by Mike stood down the corridor from the Galley, Kate looked back and forth between Shay and Mike, she remembered what Nikki said beforehand, she walked over towards Mike and leaned Shay over to him, he slipped his hands under his sons arms and pulled him close, he gazed into his eyes and gave out a small, almost amazed laugh, _"Nikki was going to look after him until we got back to port but If you have finished your evaluations you can look after him for me?"_ Mike didn't know what to say, he was almost speechless that Kate was going to let him look after his son, all he could do was smile and gaze into her eyes as he quietly said " _Thank you_ ". " _Just remember I'm doing it for my sons sake not yours_ " she gave mike his changing bag and headed back up to the bridge to take the boat back to shore.

 _Somewhere out there heading back to the naval docks – 1946hrs_

It would be at least tomorrow evening by the time they got back to the naval docks. So Kate headed back to her seat on the bridge had finished her watch before she headed down for Shay. HMAS Washington had already taken the passengers from the Island onto there quarters as they are a bigger boat and were heading back to Mission Beach Docks where the boat had originally said from, all passengers bar Shay and Her mum went over.

 _2157hrs_

" _Right X, I'm heading down for the night, Nav will replace you at 0230hrs for her watch, wake me if we come across and suspicious activity, hopefully we can get home without any delays, RO have you informed NAVCOM of what has happened_ " Asked Kate, " _Yes Ma'am Commander White would like to speak to you first shift tomorrow morning_." Said RO, " _No problem, Goodnight everyone"_ Kate said as she head down to go see Shay. She waltzed to the Galley to see Bird preparing something up, "Ah, bird, I thought you were heading down for the night", Bird Smiled, " _Well I was but then I couldn't help but over hear Shay crying earlier, so I made him up a bottle and some mashed potato for him I hope that was alright_?" Said Bird as she placed them under the lamp, " _Aww thanks Bird that's fine, I'll take them in I'm going down for the night anyways, thanks again Bird_ " Smiled Kate as she Picked up the bowl and the bottle and headed into the Senior Mess, As she knocked and opened the door she saw Mike swaddling Shay in his arms still gazing into his eyes, " _He's got your eyes_ ," Smiled Kate looking at her son as she sat down next to Mike, " _Kate, I'm sorry I left you, I know I should have called or came to see how you were but, I had fallen in love too deep and was afraid that I was making a mistake, obviously I made a mistake by leaving in the first place, When Lieutenant Commander James took over CO of the ship when I left I asked him to keep an eye on you for me, he said you seemed happier until he told me you had left the ship without a reason, but guess I know now why and its killed me seeing all the things I've missed, I could never have imagined having a child but now holding him in my arms it's changed my view completely."_ Mike passed Shay over to his mum so he could have a feed, " _Mike, I don't care why you left I'm past caring now, I've cried all the pain away, look I've been thinking, I don't want Shay to grow up not knowing who his father is, you can see Shay more often, but this I promise Mike, if you ever treat him the same you treated me you'll never have a chance to be a father to him again_ ". Mike grabbed Kate's arm and looked at her in the eyes, " _I promise I will not leave him like the day I left you_ ". Kate smiled at him as she stood to go take Shay back to her Cabin as she opened the door she could hear voices down the hall, "Goodnight Sir" she said trying to keep some part of the conversation professional. Before she went to her cabin she quickly popped into the wardroom to see how her mum was, "Hi mum, are you okay?" She asked, "I'm fine just a bit tired, that's all" Said her Mum, "Swain keep and eye on her please, im going down for the night ill check up on her in the morning" Asked Kate, "No problem, Goodnight" Said Swain, "Goodnight both of you" Said her mum.

And at that moment Kate walked down to her Cabin to sleep it all off with her son, safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5 Can We Start Again?

Chapter Five –

Okay guys this chapter was a little hard to think of than the rest, struggled to find a suitable scenario with action, drama and suspense. What is in store for Kate and Mike will there be another future or is it all still in the past? Please R&R

 _0530 Hours – Sunrise – First wake up call for the whole crew_

Kate had already been awake most of the night staring at Shay, she couldn't take her eyes of him, it was like she had just given birth to him again, reliving them special moments. She had picked shay up and although he was still a sleep she carried him into the Galley to make him some milk and get herself a snack, Kate hadn't bothered putting on her overall jacket, wearing her uniform pants, the assigned grey top and with her hair shoved up for the time being, as she was carrying Shay in one arm and struggling to fill up the bottle with her other arm she heard a voice from behind her echo into the Galley,

" _He's defiantly a hand full_ " Laughed Pete,

"Ha-ha yeah you've got that right, wake him up for a feed he's asleep again in five minutes time" Sniggered Kate,

" _Here let me take him while you do that, never had a chance to say hello to the little man_ " Replied Pete. Without hesitation Kate gently turned and passed Shay to Pete's arms, " _Thanks_ " she said.

" _Now what I don't understand is how you could keep this little bundle of joy away from a big crew like us, what happened to us all being a big family?"_

" _Ha-ha, I wish I did tell everyone, Commander white knows I had to tell her straight way, she was the one that went along with me when i asked her to put me on sick leave and then circumstantial leave, Nav found out straight away when she first joined us she noticed there was something on my mind and thought I looked and I quote slightly chubbier than the last time she seen me. Shay wasn't planned, he was quite the surprise but I worked around the pregnancy at my brothers shop until I went into early labour, that's when I took time off all together to come to terms with what had happened, But anyways he's perfectly fine and im managing just fine at work_ " Smiled Kate as she finished tightening the lid on his bottle,

" _Here I'll take that you look like you need to go get ready for shift, I'll look after him for now until Commander Flynn is awake then im sure he won't mind taking over,"_ Said Pete

Kate turned around to start walking out the Galley just as Pete shouted on her again. _"Hey, you've got all of us now to help we've all spoken about it, you're not alone in this anymore_ "Said Pete as he watched Kate smile and walk away,

 _0700Hrs – Bridge -_

" _Nav, I'll take the ship thanks, do we have an estimated time home Charge?" Asked Kate "Erm yes ma'am full speed without interruptions approximately due at base 1400hrs" Kate smiled "Thanks Charge, Hey where is 2dads? I haven't seen him since he finished his watch yesterday evening?" Kate looked around and nobody knew where he was, "I'll raise him on speaker ma'am "Said Swain, "Leading seaman Kosov-meyer Bridge at the rush" , "I swear that boy is looking and asking for trouble if he thinks he can get away lightly whatever he's done"_ Said Kate _, "Yes Ma'am you asked for me_?" Said Kosov-meyer looking like he's done nothing wrong, _"Aren't you forgetting that it should be you sitting at the console? Where have you been and the truth only_!" Said Kate in her Captains voice.

"Well Ma'am in honesty I was helping the X with Shay, He wasn't settling down for him so I held him for a bit to calm him down, which he did and swiftly drifted back asleep" Said 2Dads while trying to gasp for air as he explained it as quickly and honestly as he could, _"Okay 2dads I will let you off this time but you need to be at the console as we are not too far off from Port."_ He swiftly nodded his head and took over Birds place at the Console.

1200hrs Galley -

As Kate and some of the crew headed down to the Galley for some lunch she could hear the tiny but loud giggles coming from the Seniors Mess, Kate smirked to herself as she pushed to the front of the crew and asked Bird if her plate was ready, Bird passed her plate over and headed into the Seniors mess to find Mike finishing his evaluation and review paper work with Nikki sat across the table bouncing Shay on her knee, " _Ahhh Heyy there's mommy_!" Said Nikki as she turned him round to face his mom, " _Where's mommy's big boy_ " Said Kate in her funny voice as she watched Shay smile and giggle away from her, She put her arms out and taken him away from Nikki, " _Hey Nav can you give me and Commander Flynn some time please_ " She asked and Nav agreed as she stood to her feet and walked out to the corridor closing the door behind her. Mike finished up what he was doing to take some time to admire Kate looking and smiling at Shay, all he couldn't hide the grin from his face as he sniggered and looked down , shaking his head. " _What's so funny_? "Kate asked as she took her eyes off shay and looked over to a sniggering Mike. " _It just amazes me how good of a mother you are, that's all_ " Kate stopped bouncing Shay and became a bit agitated by his remark " _Are you trying to say I wasn't a good mother in the first place_ " Mike laughed " _Come on Kate you know what I mean_ ".

Kate picked up her fork and started eating her dinner prepared for her by Bird, She had a thought of mind and wanted to get it into the open before the moment passed, " _Look, I have been thinking, why don't you come back to mine once we've docked I don't have to be at Navcom till tomorrow and I think Shay's taken an appreciation for you, we need to have a proper talk about all this and to be fair these 4 walls aren't exactly soundproof with those ears ease dropping in_ " Mike giggled and agreed to Kate's proposition, " _Suits me I'll get on the phone to Navcom and inform Maxine about the evaluations, Have you seen your mum yet_?" Asked Mike changing the conversation, " _No not since last night I don't know what to say to her she just doesn't seem to come to terms with what has happened yet_ " Replied Kate whilst messing about with Shay, " _Here, let me take him, go and talk to your Mum while you can, she needs you to be there for her_ ".

Although Kate hated to admit it Mike was right, she handed her son over to Mike and Made her way down the corridor to Nikki's Cabin where her mum was. *Knock, Knock* Kate entered the Cabin to see her mum sat at the desk tucking into dinner, " _Hey Mum, I've come to see how you are doing_?" Linda looked over at Kate and took a deep breath, " _Hello Dear, im fine just still a bit shocked but I'm handling it, how's ,my grandson doing_?", Kate sat on the edge of the bottom bunk and looked towards her mum, _"He is fine, Commander Flynn is watching him until Pete is finished his watch, I've asked Swain to take you straight home when we dock, im taking Shay back with me, I've got 4 days Shore leave so you can come over to mine once you have calmed down_ " Linda whispered to Kate "Thanks Dear, you better get back to work, don't let me stop you." Kate stood and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving to head back to the Bridge to bring the Ship into the Docks.

1345Hrs – Cairns Naval Docks – Still Aboard Hammersley –

Hammersley had just finished docking in and Kate had sent the crew not on watch tonight off for their shore leave, Her mother had been taken home by Swain and the ship was eerily quiet considering she has her giggling son aboard, She grabbed her bag from her Cabin and headed through to the Senior mess to grab her Son from Mike, as she opened the door she looked over to a Silent sleeping baby, laid against his father's chest, she could see Shay's hand gripped onto Mikes white shirt, " _How long has he had you like that_ " Giggled Kate as she went over to sit next to them placing her bag on the table in front of them. " _Not too long, he had his bottle and just decided it was the comfiest place to lie, to be honest its quite soothing listening to his silent breaths_ ". Replied Mike, " _Well im finished here, if you are ready ill meet you back at my place in an hour I need to get him bathed and sorted out before I even think about sitting down myself_ ". Said Kate, Mike sat up slightly and twisted towards Kate so he could pass him over to his mother. Kate stood and grabbed her bag, Mike grabbed his already packed up briefcase and they both headed out and down the gangway to the car park a short walk down the Docks.

Mike watched Kate gently placed Shay in his car seat and watched them drive off into the distance.

1600hrs Kate's House –

Kate managed to get Shay washed and dried, placed him into his baby grow with his name on the back and placed him in his bouncer while she changed into something more comfortable, She slid into a pair of ¾ length denim jeans and a White top with a yellow Vest top underneath, just shortly after changing there was a knock at the door, Kate pushed Shay into the sitting room and went to go answer the door, as she opened the door she was greeted by Mike who had also changed out of his Whites into Jeans and a polo shirt, "Come in, Shay is in the sitting room bouncing away," She moved back to allow Mike in as she shut the door soon after him, Mike walked into the sitting room and stood at the doorway, "I thought you said he was bouncing away?" Said Mike, "Yeah he is why?" Kate walked into the Sitting room and stood next to Mike, they looked over to see Shay sleeping in his Bouncing chair, "I swear that baby just loves sleep and nothing else, anyways can I get you a beer or a glass of red?" Asked Kate as she turned and walked into the kitchen, "A glass of red will do thanks" He said as he took a seat on the bar stool next to the island in the centre of Kate's Kitchen.

Kate handed Mike a glass as she poured him a glass of red wine, Mike and Kate both took a sip of wine before Mike decided to start the convocation rolling " _Kate, what's going on, one minute you can't stand to talk or be next to me but the next minute you invite me to your house?_ " Mike stopped and had to take a breather as he could feel the lump in his throat come back and before he had a chance to let tears fall either. Kate could see the emotion in Mikes eyes, she placed her hand on top of his on top of the counter, "Look, Mike I had some serious thinking done last night aboard Hammersley, I'm prepared to let what happened in the past go, start a fresh, the way Shay took straight to you made me want it even more, why not anyways, with you being at shore and me being aboard Hammersley as Captain the Navy Rules can't get in the way anymore.." And before Kate could finish her sentence Shay started crying in the Sitting room, so Kate got up to go sort him out. Mike decided to ponder the kitchen and dining room pacing the floor thinking about what Kate had just said, he stopped in his tracks as a photo caught the corner of his eye, on the middle shelf of her bookcase in the dining room he picked up a photo, it was a photo of Mike and Kate on the beach 2 years ago, he remembered it was Kate's favourite place to go when she was down, it was something about the sea breeze and the feeling of the sand between her toes that cheered her up, Before Kate came back into the room he placed the photo back where it was on the shelf, when he turned round Kate entered with a screaming baby, _"Can you take him for a minute he's getting hungry I need to go get the blanket from his room_ " Mike looked confused to why She needed to get a blanket from his room when he is hungry, Mike took a winging Shay into the Sitting room where he sat down on the end of her corner sofa, " _I'll take him now_ " Said Kate, she had a blue blanket over her shoulder as she reached over and picked up Shay, once he could feel the fluffy blue blanket Shay knew he was going to get fed and stopped crying, Kate placed him under the blanket and whilst covering her left shoulder and chest she lowered her tops under the blanket to allow Shay to have a feed.

Mike looked at Kate in a confused manner as she sat down next to him on the chair but more so towards the corner of the chair so she could lean back a bit more, _"I thought he was bottle fed?" Asked Mike, "Nine times out of ten he gets a bottle but on an afternoon before he goes down to bed he had a breastfeed, it seems to make him calmer and more attached to me this way, im trying to wean him away on to bottles which has worked but I like it this way_ " Smiled Kate,

After his feed Kate passed Shay back over to his father, " _You can put him down for the night if you want, it will help me, so I can go get cleaned up,_ " Asked Kate, Mike nodded as he stood to go walk into Shay's bedroom, " _Place this next to his face, when you lie him down, he likes to sleep with it_ " Marked Kate, And so he did, as he placed his son down to sleep for the first time Mike could only admire the little bundle in front of him, Mike stood and watched him for a few more minutes before heading back out to see Kate back in the Kitchen.

 _As he walked into the Kitchen, Kate had taken off her white top leaving just her yellow vest top on, Mike couldn't help but feel the overwhelming emotion to grab her and kiss her, not hesitating he looked over at Kate, with her back facing him she looked over her shoulder in a slightly seductive way, Mike moved to her back, swiped her hair to one side and gently started to kiss her shoulder and her neck, he could feel Kate just breathe out slowly as he moved his hand onto her hip she slowly moved her hand down to join his, she turned round and motioned her other hand through the back of Mikes head, slowly moving it round to his cheek, they both stopped and looked at each other before moving in close to kiss each other on the lips, one seductive kiss, a small breath and they both moved in for another more sensual kiss only stopping for a quick gasp of air, Mike picked Kate up by the waist and laid her back onto the countertop of the island, he slowly started to kiss from her lips down her chest and to her belly before bringing her back up to kiss on the lips, Before things got too intense Kate got down and grabbed Mikes hand before leading him into her bedroom…._


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After Last Night

Chapter Six –The Morning After Last Night

 _The Morning After Last Night – Approx. 0600hrs_

Mike and Kate had fallen asleep after what seemed to be the best night together, Kate was awoken by the sound coming from the baby monitor, It seemed that Shay was awake and stirring a bit, Kate looked over at Mike who was sound asleep still, She quietly arose from the bed and reached to grab her robe from the floor, she grabbed the monitor from the bedside table and headed down the hall into Shay's room, As Kate opened the door she could see the beady eyes from Shay glaring at her, as soon as she reached the crib she placed down the monitor and reached down to pick up Shay with his blue blanket, " _Hey baby, how's mummy's baby boy doing ey_?" She realised that because things got too carried away last night she hadn't made Shay a bottle up, so she took him over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room opposite his crib, she sat down and laid Shay back in her arms ready to give him a feed, she proceeded and covered herself and his head with his blanket she gently rocking him back and forwards in the chair patting his bottom as she goes, once she had finished feeding him she placed his blanket over her shoulder and lying him on his belly on her shoulder, rubbing his back whilst still rocking back and forwards, she gently closed her eyes for what only seemed like a minute. It was only until Mike awoke a mere hour later to find Kate not in her bed, he went to stand up out the bed, he pulled back the covers and realised it would probably be a good idea to put on some clothes, he grabbed his pants from the chair and headed out the room, as he stood in the doorway he went to turn to head down the stairs, but before he did he could hear a small creaking sound from Shays room as he walked down the hall he peered his head around the doorway, Mike couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, Sat across from him was Kate sound asleep with Shay on her shoulder rocking back and forwards in the chair.

Mike decided it was best to let them wake up naturally; he headed down the spiral stair case and walked into the Kitchen to make a pot of coffee, whilst he was doing so Kate awoke in the rocking chair to the sound of Shay cooing, she stood up and carried Shay downstairs to find Mike making coffee,

"Hey" Said Kate as she leaned against the beam in the kitchen, " _Oh hey, I didn't mean to wake you, I seen you were asleep with Shay so I thought I'd come make coffee_ ," Said Mike whilst looking over at the woman he knew one day he would call his, " _Don't worry you didn't_ " Smiled Kate as she walked over and placed Shay in the bouncer and then turned and sat with Mike on the bar stools,

" _Last night was just amazing Mike, I haven't woke up feeling so happy in a long time_ " Said Kate whilst sipping on her hot coffee, " _Me too, it's made me realise what I want and that I am prepared to start a fresh, start life as a family man and not just a navy man_ ". Kate laughed at Mike "You're just too easy to please aren't you" She said whilst having another sip of her coffee, " _So I was thinking once I have been to NAVCOM later I could swing by and come see you again_ " Kate smiled, "Yeah I'd like that, we'd like that" She stood up and leaned in to kiss him, " _Now you better go, if you need to get changed into your whites, you don't want to keep Knocker waiting_ " Both Kate and Mike laughed at each other, Mike gave Kate a deep meaningful kiss and headed over to give Shay a kiss to before heading out the door and get into his car before heading to NAVCOM.

 _What was about to happen could have changed Mike and Kate's life forever –_

Mike had been home and changed into his Ceremonial Whites to head to NAVCOM, he was about 10 minutes into his journey when his car was collided with a vehicle that was in police pursuit, it had ran a red light and smashed into the driver's side of Mikes car, the impact had rolled Mike's car onto the roof then back onto all four wheels, Mike was awake but couldn't move, his leg was pinned under the steering wheel , he could feel something dripping off his face onto his shirt, he couldn't move his head or his body to see or feel what was going on, he was dazed and confused all he could see were blocks of red and blue colour lighting him up, and the sound of a police trying to call out to him, " _Hold on help is on their way, stay in there sir, can you tell me your name, hello can you hear me_?"

Mike could only hear and barley see what was going on in no time he was cut out the car and back boarded onto the gurney, the policeman placed his hand on mikes shoulder "is there anyone I can call for you," Mike tried his hardest to tell the police man to call "Kat…Katie" Before mike had a chance to say her name properly he was masked by the EMTs to help him breathe, He was whisked off to the hospital in no time.

At the scene of the incident the policeman recovered Mikes phone from the wreck of his car, He searched through his contacts in search for a Kate possibly a Katelyn, he came across a Katie, rather than using Mikes mobile, He used the issued police phone to contact 'Katie' …

Kate was in the sitting room watching telly when her phone rang; she leaned over to grab it,

"Hello Kate McGregor Speaking?"

"Hello, my name is PC John Longsilver, are you a relative or close friend to a Michael Flynn?"

"Yes, I am, is everything okay?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Michael has been involved in an accident, he is seriously injured and on his way to Darwin Naval Hospital, I have a squad car en route to pick you up and take you there, Ma'am I give my deepest sympathies and hope and pray all the best for Michael"

Kate hung up the phone and sat in misbelief, not knowing what had happened or If Mike was alright she quickly got Shay ready and shoved on her coat and shoes and headed outside to the Squad car waiting for her.

 _Darwin Naval Hospital – 30 minutes after Mike getting cut from the car -_

The policeman who picked Kate up walked her and Shay to the Doctor taking care of Mike,

"Katie McGregor,?" Asked the doctor

"Erm … Kate McGregor yes"

"My apologies, my name is Dr Paisley, Mike was in a severe accident as you are well aware of, he is currently in a drug induced coma to reduce the risk of a brain haemorrhage, he has a list of injuries mainly to his right side, including a broken arm, fractured rib, a fractured thigh bone and a crushed knee cap, He will need to have immediate surgery to remove shrapnel's of glass from his arm,"

"Can we see him before you take him away please?"

"Yes you may but you must be quick we need to take him as soon as possible"

Kate and Shay were lead into the room that Mike was in … She quickly leaned over him, kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear _," Mike its Katie, you make sure you wake up after this surgery, we need you,"_ She gave him one last kiss on the lips told him she loved him just before they took him away for surgery.

Kate and Shay walked back through to the waiting room, she was joined by Nikki and Pete, and also Mike's Mom and Maxine, "How is he?" Sobbed Linda (Mikes Mom)

"He's is erm pretty banged up, they've just took him away for surgery to remove pieces of glass from his arm and possibly brace his leg into place, I just ... (Kate struggled to keep it together as she cried out into Nikki's shoulder) I just want him to be okay.."

Pete had reached in and grabbed Shay from his mother's arms so she could cuddle Nikki further,

"Come on Kate let's sit down over there im sure Maxine and Pete won't mind getting the coffee's in for us while we wait?" Suggested Nikki,

"Yeah sure, come on Pete lets go order them downstairs" Said Maxine

Pete and Shay aswell as Maxine headed off down to the Café to go grab everyone the coffee's, Nikki sat and held Kate's and watched her sob her heart out, there was nothing Nikki could do but be there for her when she needs her, Nikki and Kate have always been close through thick and thin, Kate was there for Nikki when Joshua died, but Nikki was hoping and praying to god that Kate wasn't going to lose Mike, she couldn't bare to watch Kate go through the same grief she did.

Soon after Pete and Maxine had arrived back with coffee's for everyone, Kate grabbed hers and started to pace the corridor backwards and forwards, she then leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor with her knee's up.

After two agonising hours the doctor had arrived to come and see Kate, "Doctor is he alright?"

"He's out of surgery and out the worst, he had had the shards of glass removed from his upper arm we also had to strap and splint his leg, he still has a very shattered knee cap but hopefully we can let that heal without surgery, we've kept him sedated and hopefully we can start to bring him round later on tonight maybe tomorrow". Said the doctor,

"Can I sit in the room and see him please?" Asked Kate whilst wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I was just about to suggest that you sit near him and talk to him, help keep his brain activity up, i would advise that you come on your own, I don't want many people in there for the time being" Asked the doctor,

Kate looked over at Shay, "Don't worry Kate, me and Pete will stay at your place and look after Shay for you, were not due to sail again for another few days so we don't mind" Said Nikki

Kate smiled and looked at Nikki in a way of saying thanks, In that moment Kate gave Shay a kiss on the head and followed the doctor into Mikes room on the ward, Sliding the door back, Kate walked over and grabbed Mike's hand, the doctor grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it underneath her for her to sit down upon. Kate sat for an hour holding Mike's hand and staring at him before she laid her head down on top of their hands and fell asleep; she just laid there dreaming of what their future was going to be like, what the possibilities are of being a family.

The nurse came in around after a few hours and seen that Kate was asleep on Mikes hand, The nurse didn't want to wake her so she quickly and quietly, removed the drip that was keeping mike asleep and gave him a drug that would help to wake him up slowly and left.

(MIKES POV)

 _Where am i? Why can't I see clearly? What happened? Hello? Can anybody hear me? Damn I can't move my mouth to speak, wait I can see a bit more, hey that's Katie, but where's Shay, why is she asleep like that on my hand? Katie … Katie? Damn I still can't speak, wait maybe if I try to nudge her with my hand or leg,_

Mike managed to wiggle his fingers enough for Kate to stir and open her eyes, as she lifted her head she could see mikes fingers gently moving a touch, as she looked over to Mikes face she could see him blinking his eyes trying to look about _, "Mike, Mike honey can you hear me?"_ Asked Kate she pressed the buzzer on the wall behind mike for the doctor to come through, "Ahhh Mike hello, glad to see your coming too, now I need you to try and stay still for the time being while we move the breathing tube from your mouth, On the count of three I need you to take a deep breath out, Ready? 1..2..3 Go…"

Mike coughed as he gasped for a fresh breath after the tube was removed, the doctor instructed to take some smaller breaths until you can breathe a bit better, He gently turned his head to the left to see Kate looking at him, she sat back in the chair wiping the tears from her face. "Wh...What happened?" Asked Mike as he tries his best to talk Kate leans forwards and strokes the side of Mike's face, "Honey you were in a car crash, a car sped into the side of you you've had to have an operation to remove glass from your arm and splint your leg still." Kate tried her best to explain without crying "You had me so worried when I came to see you before, you just weren't moving, I had Shay give you a kiss and a cuddle before you went into theatre" Mike interrupted her "Shay's here?" He asked, "He was but Nikki and Pete are back at my place looking after him while I was sitting with you," Kate said whilst stroking Mikes head. She continued ,"The doctor thinks that once you've settled down more you may be able to come home tomorrow, they're going to try and get you to use crutches but may need a wheelchair to help until you can balance with the Splint."

Mike nodded in agreement, "You should go back and see Shay he'll be wondering where his mommy is, (Kate went to interrupt) I'm fine, just make sure you get some sleep Katie" Kate looked at Mike in misbelief "You called me Katie?, you haven't called me that since we first got together," Mike smiled at Kate as he kissed her goodbye.

 _Kate's Home – 2330hrs –_

Maxine dropped Kate back home, where she entered the house into the sitting room she saw Pete lying on the Sofa asleep with Shay on top of him also asleep, as she walked into the Kitchen she placed her bag on the bench and said " _Hi_ " to Nikki making a cuppa,

" _How is he_?" Asked Nikki,

" _He's awake and doing okay, he should be able to come home tomorrow once he has sorted his leg out,_ " Said Kate, Nikki could tell something was still wrong by the look on Kate's face,

" _Kate what's on your mind, I can read you like a book right now_?" Asked Nikki whilst placing a hand on her shoulder,

" _He called me Katie before I left; he hasn't called me that name since I was in his class and ADFA_." Replied Kate, Nikki didn't quite understand the meaning to Katie but kept reassuring her that everything is going to be okay,

" _Me and Pete better get out your hair"_ Said Nikki as she placed her cup back on the bench,

" _No please stay, Pete's already flat out on the Chair with Shay, you can take the spare room, I could do with the company tonight_ " Asked Kate as she felt the lump come back in her throat, Nikki nodded as she agreed she would stay, " _Look you go get yourself sorted, ill go and sort the two boys out, I know where your blankets are kept, go on goodnight_ "

" _Thanks Nikki, Goodnight_ " Said Kate as she headed up the stairs to her bedroom, she laid on the bed that only the present morning they were both lying on, She laid back her head on the pillow and shut her eyes, Gently drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Nikki walked into the Sitting room after grabbing some blankets for Pete, then picking Shay up and taking him into his room and laying him in his crib before heading down for the night herself.

 _The Next Day – 1000hrs- Mikes room on the ward –_

" _Hey, nice to see you up and moving"_ Said Kate as she watched Mike try to learn how to use crutches again _,_

" _Hey Kate, Im getting there, im allowed to go home now, I've just got to do a bit of walking with these crutches"_ Laughed Mike

" _I have just spoken to the doctor he recommends you use the Wheelchair for now until your leg has healed better, so in you get "_ Said Kate, as he sat in the wheelchair defeated Kate passed Shay down to Mike so he can hold him out of the hospital to Kate's car waiting outside,

" _Hey, where's my baby boy, I've missed you so much"_ Said Mike whilst bouncing him on his one good knee, Mike looked back over to Kate pushing him out the hospital, He smiles at her and then puts his focus back onto Shay in front of him.

 _Kate's House – 30mins later –_

Kate hands Mike the crutches and goes to help him up out the car; once he is on his feet she shuts the door and heads to the back seats to get Shay out of his car seat. As they head into the garden and she opens the door to let Mike in they are thrown back by a load of cheers, the whole crew of Hammersley were there including Maxine and Steve,

" _Did you put them up to this Kate_?" Laughed Mike

" _Don't look at me the place was empty when I came for you_?" Smirked Kate,

" _Sorry boss, we got tail end of what happened so we wanted to make sure he got a good welcome back_ , _Nikki let us in with the spare key, We've cooked up some grub thanks to bird, Pete's got the Barbie on outside few beers are on ice just thought we'd make sure you were alright_ " Smiled Swain as he explained why they were there.

" _Well don't stop, I can do with one of those burgers Pete_!" Mike shouted as he headed outside onto the decking, Kate went into her room to put Shay in his bassinette while she gets changed, as she had just put on her dress and sandals there was a knock on the door,

" _Yep_?" Said Kate as she watched Nikki come through the door and sit on the bed next to her,

" _Hey Nikki what's up_?" Said Kate as she had a rather confusing look to her face,

" _Kate, I need to tell you something, I'm taking a temporary shore posting as of the next patrol_ " Said Nikki as she sounded quite upset,

" _What why, you've only just got back on Hammersley, How long are you taking this shore posting_?" Asked Kate as she sat looking at Nikki,

Nikki had a small grin on her face as she looked at Kate " _Oh erm just enough time to have a baby and that_ " Both Kate and Nikki leap up in excitement and hug, they jump for joy, Kate stops her by grabbing her arms and looking at her, " _So you're going to be a mummy! Oh Nikki I'm so happy for you!"_

" _Yeah the doctor confirmed it this morning, the IVF treatment worked, I can finally start my own family!"_ Said Nikki in over excitement, Kate picked up Shay as they both headed downstairs to the party out the back, As Kate and Nikki walked through the house to the back garden Mike caught a glance at Kate, He thought to himself _Wow Kate's glowing and so radiant, I'm so happy we managed to sort things out and become a family, I hope she feels the same as I do, I want to tell her I want a bigger family and marriage but im scared she will turn and say that's not what she wants, oh here she comes with Shay…_

 _Kate had an announcement to make to the crew "Hey everybody, me and Nikki have some news for you all, it's good and bad, The bad news is Nikki is leaving Hammersley temporarily so we will be short one member again, but on the positive side … "_ There was a small pause of suspense as Kate looked at Nikki and grinned …

" _I'm pregnant!"_ Shouted Nikki, the crew all cheered, swain and sally were the first to give her a hug and a congrats followed by the rest of the crew, Kate waltzed over to the chair next to Mike, shay sat down and turned Shay to lay back In her arms so he could cuddle and go to sleep with his blue blanket, " _Kate_?" Asked Mike,

" _Yeah hun_?" Replied Kate,

" _Would you consider having a bigger family one day_?" Quietly asked Mike whilst holding Shay's hand,

" _One day yes, I've always imagined having a big family, and one day I will be able to say I can come home to my children and husband and not give a care in the world anymore_ " Said Kate, _"Why do you ask?"_

" _Well just Nikki got me thinking there when she said she was pregnant, I wouldn't mind starting a fresh and having a bigger family_..."

Before mike could finish Shay started to cry and become unsettled, _"I'm just going to go off inside and feed him before he gets too hungry_ " And in no time she stood and walked into the house to feed Shay in his rocking chair.

2300hrs - 

Everybody had gone home by now, Mike was sleeping in the spare bedroom downstairs with the on-suite so he doesn't have to tackle the stairs, Meanwhile Kate has fell asleep in her bedroom with Shay lying next to her, dreaming away of what Mike said to her earlier ….


	7. Chapter 7 A Matter Of Life Or Death

_Chapter 7 – Matter of Life Or Death_

 **A/N : Ive uploaded this one in a different Format hoping you guys can understand the difference in people speaking sorry if it doesn't work let me know by PM and I will change it thank you for all the reviews**

 _This is set 4 months later to the last Chapter –_

In a weeks' time it will be Shay's 1st Birthday and the week after that is Kate's birthday as well, They have invited the crew of Hammersley round to the house for a small party, including a pregnant Nikki, Swain, Sally and Chloe and also Mikes Mother and Brother, and Kate's Brother Jordan with his wife and daughter Jessica.

 _0830hrs-_

" _Morning sleepy head…"_ Said Mike as he turned on his side to see Kate asleep with her back to him, he gently moves his hand through her hair and leaning in to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders making Kate giggle slightly to the ticklish feeling, She turns on her back and looks up to Mike who is slightly on top of her, they both lean in for a kiss that takes their breath away, " _So have you decided on what you want for your birthday yet_?" Asked Mike whilst looking down on Kate, " _No I told you as long as I could spend it with you and Shay, I don't want anything, it's Shay's first birthday I want to make that the priority over everything, as long as his day Is special nothing else matter, don't forget to remind your Mum_." Kate said quite merrily, By now he is now crawling everywhere and just starting to pull himself up and stand for a few seconds, Mike's Mum already knew about Kate's pregnancy and Shay, Kate told his mum when she first found out, to see if she could tell shay but it obviously wasn't the case.

Mike and Kate share one last kiss before she gets up to have a shower before Shay wakes up, Mike follows her in wrapping his arms around her waist, they both have an intense and steamy shower which was soon interrupted by the sound of Shay shouting for 'Dada'. Kate has been a bit jealous since Shay's first word was 'Dada' and not 'Mama', although sometimes he does try to should for 'Mama' but ends up just going 'mmm'. " _He's shouting on you again, he's probably hungry or needing changed, there's a bottle in the fridge downstairs_ " Says Kate, and without hesitation Mike gives her one last Kiss before grabbing a towel and heading into the bedroom. Kate finishes her shower and gets ready to go meet Nikki for her Scan to find out if she's having a boy or a girl.

" _I'll see you when I come back, I'm off to pick up Nikki, make sure he gets a bath some point today, try not to have too much fun without me_ " Laughed Kate, she gives Mike one last passionate kiss before heading out through the door.

 _Nikki's Place – 1130_ –

Kate pulls up to Nikki's gate and toots the horn, she watches Nikki come out the door and step foot into the car, " _Hey, chick are we ready to find out_?" Asked Kate, " _Yes I hardly slept a wink last night, thanks for doing this with me I didn't want to be alone in all this_." Kate grabbed her hand on the seat, " _Hey no bother chick, I wanted to know if im having a niece or a nephew anyways, let's go do this hey_ …" They drive off to the hospital and walk in to the waiting room, they take a seat and waited to be called into the ultrasound room. Kate could tell Nikki was nervous, but she just kept a hold of her hand and smiling at her, after what seemed to be like an half an hour wait " _Nikki Caetano_ " Shouted the Sonographer, Both Kate and Nikki stood and walked into the room, Nikki lay straight back on the bed and Kate sat next to her holding her hand, " _Gosh Nik, I can remember when I was here when I went to find out about Shay, trust me it's the best feeling in the world until there born_ ," Smiled Kate as she looked over at Nikki, "Nikki can I ask you to pull back your top for me just to the top of your bump will do" Asked the sonographer as she placed some paper towel around the waistband of her skirt and under her top on top of her bump, " _Okay, let's have a look, Now we have all 20 fingers and toes_ , _nice perfect heartbeat and it's looking like you have a healthy 17week baby Boy! Congratulations_ ," Kate and Nikki both burst out into tears, Nikki was going to have a son and Kate was going to have a nephew, they couldn't contain the emotion in themselves, they eventually let it out with a giggle before composing themselves before walking out, the sonographer handed her the scan just as they headed out.

" _Congratulations Nikki, we can finally start buying Blue_!" Before Kate could celebrate even more she had a phone call from Maxine, Hammersley was to crash sail in two hours, Nikki said it was alright she would come back home with her, then stay with Mike and Shay for a bit,

Walking through the door Kate rushed up stairs to quickly grab her duffer bag and change into her RAN ship uniform, Mike asked Nikki " _What's going on_?" , Nikki could see the disappointment in his eyes as Kate was telling her they were going shopping today, "Hammersley has been crash sailed in just over an hour and a half, she's got to get to the docks and be on ship before everyone else" Explain Nikki, "I said I'd stay for a bit keep you company before I go home". Just as Nikki sat down Mike went upstairs to see Kate, she had just finished lacing up her boots and was about to pull her hair back into her low ponytail. Mike went over to her in front of the full length mirror and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, " _I'm sorry honey but I have to get down to the Docks soon as I can, Hammersley has a stock pile for supplies heading down and I need to be there before we sail, I promise I will try not to keep Hammersley out long hopefully I will be back in a few days and not the full week again_ " Kate turned and faced Mike, she stood for a moment and looked at each other in the eyes before she kissed him, grabbed her duffer bag and headed downstairs to say bye to Shay, " _Bye baby, I'll see you soon mommy loves you!"_ She gave him a kiss and turned to head out the door before hearing Shay shout " _Mammm_ " Kate smiled and shouted bye again before heading out the door before she started to cry again.

 _HMAS Hammersley Docking Station – Cairns Naval Docks – 1315hrs –_

Maxine phoned the crew for Kate so she wasn't delayed any further, as she stood on the Gangway signing the paperwork for the Supplies hand over she could see the moped faces of her crew as they boarded and Saluted her as they headed to get changed in there cabin's , " _Ah swain, your medical supplies are on the table in the ward room waiting to be check off, bird is due any minute so she will meet you in there_ " Swain nodded, " _Ma'am are you okay you look a bit pale in colour_?" Asked Swain, Kate looked at him, " _Erm just a bit light headed I rushed straight from the hospital with Nikki to be here within an hour_ ",

" _Oh, I forgot about her scan today, well what is she having_?" Asked Swain,

" _A perfectly healthy baby boy_ " Smiled Kate showing him the picture on her phone,

" _Oh good im so happy for her_ " Said Swain as he headed off to do his duties,

Within an hour Hammersley was fully crewed and were already heading out on their patrol, Kate was sat in the Captain's chair, she had the Ship, Swain was at the helm and Ryan was watching out the EOD looking for suspicious activity, Swain looked over to Kate again and noticed her pale complexion and the way she was looking out at sea something was on her mind but making her sick thinking about it, Swain turned behind and seen Dutchy leaning at the desk behind him, "Dutchy, Mate can you take over please?" Dutchy nodded and swapped places with each other, Swain walked to the right side of Kate and Placed his hand on her Shoulder, " _Ma'am is everything alright you don't seem to look very good_ ", Swain looked at his boss as she still looked pale and slightly sweaty, " _I erm.. I just feel a bit funny, may be something I ate_ " Kate mumbled still looking out on the horizon in front of her, " _Come down to the ward room and ill check you out just in case_ " Swain grabbed Kate's arm and gently taken her down to the ward room, " _Ryan can you get XO up here please to take the ship_?" Asked Swain, Ryan nodded " _XO Bridge at the rush, XO Bridge at the rush_ "

Down in the ward room Kate laid back on the medics table, she started to reach to be sick, swain grabbed the cardboard dish and placed it by her mouth just as she leaned over and belched out into the dish, " _Kate are you alright_?" Asked Swain,

Kate shuck her head and said to swain, " _I feel like my belly is going to explode, there is a terrible feeling that's making me feel sick"_

" _Kate have you ate anything different or had anything that you can think of to make you like this_?" Asked Swain not bothering with the formal commands,

" _I've had nothing out the ordinary_ " And before she could continue she grabbed the bowl to be sick again, this time Kate knew something was definitely not right,

Swain sent Kate to go lie down for an hour after taking some paracetemol and sickness tablets, " _Don't worry I'll inform NAVCOM and get XO to get us back to port full speed just in case, you'll need to see a doctor before you go home, just precaution in case you have something that may spread aboard the ship_ "

Kate nodded in agreement and wondered down to the CO cabin, shut the door behind her and lied down in bed sleeping away the pain in her stomach,

 _Upon the Bridge-_

" _How is she Swain_?" Asked Pete,

" _Not good, I've sent her down to her cabin to sleep it off with some pain killers im making sure Bird keeps an eye on her every 10 minutes, RO I need you to inform Commander White that were heading back to base with a Sick CO, X can you get us back to port as soon as possible please_ " Without hesitation they got right on it RO was on the phone to Commander White, XO had ordered 2Dads to full speed and asked charge to keep an eye on the engines in case we over heat,

NAVCOM – Commander Whites office –

"Commander White speaking hello"

" _Ma'am HMAS Hammersley Leading Seaman Dixon speaking I have the ships Coxswain here awaiting to speak to you urgently_."

" _Thanks RO can you put him through please_ "

" _Ma'am its Petty Officer Chris Blake, I have the CO lying down in her Cabin, she's been sick a few times, she says the pain is coming from her stomach, ive got a bad feeling that she has a stomach ulcer that has burst, I have got our 2_ _nd_ _medic Bird looking in on her ever 5-10 minutes just to check she hasn't been sick anymore, were currently heading back to base, can you have an ambulance ready for our arrival please_?"

" _Wow that serious, right okay leave it with me what's you ETA back_?"

" _ETA 1600hrs ma'am at full speed, Oh Ma'am, someone needs to inform Mike_?"

" _Right leave that with me Swain and please inform me of any changes_?"

" _Thanks Ma'am, I will_ "

*They both hung up the phone*

Maxine had sorted out an ambulance to pick Kate upon arrival, She was now on the phone waiting for Mike to pick up the other end.

" _Hello?_ "

" _Mike its Maxine, Kate's fallen ill on Hammersley, Swain seems to think she's got a burst stomach ulcer, There approx. an hour and a bit away from base, I have an ambulance on standby for their arrival, so if I was you id be prepared to head to the docks to meet her off the ship_ "

" _Oh god, I erm, thanks Maxine, keep me informed of her condition if anything changes?_ "

" _I will do Mike, I must go I've got to get back in touch with Swain about the ambulance"_

" _Okay thank you Max,_

*They both hung up the phone*

 _Back on board Hammersley-_

" _Swain CO's Cabin at the rush!"_ Said Bird shouting from the bottom of the steps to the bridge,

" _What is it Bird_?" Said Swain as she ran into the Cabin, Lying on the Bed Kate was sweating even more, she was struggling to breath and was starting to shake,

" _Quick, X, 2DADS, BIRD, help me carry her into the ward room_ ", they proceeded, Pete carried her under her arms and 2dads was helping grab her legs and feet,

" _Gently place her down, Ma'am, can you hear m_ e?" Swain grabbed his small torch and looked in her eyes, " _Bird I need you to put an IV drip of Morphine in her arm_ ,

" _Pete get up to the bridge and get Commander White informed of what's happening, Kate, Kate can you hear me, were does it hurt, Kate stay with me!"_

" _IV drip is in Swain"_

" _Thanks Bird, all we can do is keep her calm and comfortable, Can you get fleet medical on the line for me please Bird thank you!._

" _Kate, just take nice slow deep breaths, try to stay calm, you'll be fine soon were nearly back at base._ " Said swain,

Kate grabbed Swains hand, it seemed to calm her down a bit, he grabbed a stool and sat next to her,

" _Swain Fleet medical are on the head set_ ", Said Bird as she placed it around his head,

" _Sir, HMAS Hammersley Coxswain Petty Officer Blake, Sir its Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, She started to vomit and feel light headed, she was given paracetemol and was sent to sleep it seemed to help then an hour later she started with heat sweats, shaking and shallow breathing, …. Yes sir, she said she had a sickly feeling coming from her stomach, we assumed it was something she ate… No sir just a moment I'll check_ ," Swain started to feel around Kate's stomach as instructed by fleet medical,

" _Slightly rigid, tender and she is reacting to the pressure_ ", Said, swain, There was a small pause as Swain looked over to Bird with a heartfelt look on his face,

" _Yes I understand, yes thank you sir_ " Swain hung up the headset as he looked to Bird again,

" _Well what did Fleet command Say_?" Asked Bird,

Swain sat back down on the stool and held Kate's, hand, "Ma'am I have to ask you this, so please don't think I'm being rude in asking, But is there any way that you could be pregnant?"

Kate looked at swain in worry, " _I, I, I don't know_ " She cried

" _Okay, don't worry, we'll take care of you, Just relax_ ," Said Swain whilst comforting her,

20 minutes had passed, Kate was sleeping on the gurney the had brought in from the medical store room by austere, XO had given the shout that they were just pulling into port Swain and Bird were preparing to move Kate to the boat deck do she could be transferred to hospital straight away. As they hit the boat deck, Swain could see Mike waiting by the Ambulance.

As they loaded Kate into the Ambulance, Mike sat in the back with her Swain said to Mike, " _I'll meet you down there"_

Royal Darwin Naval Hospital – Kate's Arrival –

" _Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor, 36, Fell ill upon Patrol, at first suspected Food poisoning, had word from fleet command and the ships Coxswain she could be pregnant and miscarrying, No signs of bleeding just vomiting and constant heat sweats..._ "

 _ **At that moment Mike stood still, his heart just froze, was Kate pregnant and not tell him; if so is the baby alright? What if she's not pregnant, what if she is really sick and can't have any more children? All these thoughts were running round in his head, he waited outside in the waiting room, joined by Swain and Bird while Kate had a Scan and test ran to see what was going on,**_

 _30 Minutes Later_

The doctor stepped out of the room he was in with Kate and walked down to Mike,

" _Is she alright, what's wrong with her_?" Asked Mike,

The doctor sat down next to Mike, " _It seems Kate is pregnant, only a couple of weeks judging by her scan, she also has an ulcer on her stomach lining, it seems one has already burst and the other one is quite inflamed looking, We need to give her surgery to remove this ulcer but…"_ The doctor took a pause

" _But what_?"

" _But I need you to understand that if we proceed with this surgery there is a high chance the baby won't make it out of the surgery, due to the drugs we need to give her to help reduce the change of the ulcer rupturing, Kate is in no state to give an agreement to go ahead to the surgery, I need you to understand that if we don't operate there's a chance both of them will die."…_

Mike had a choice to make a matter of life or death….


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Question?

_Chapter Eight – The Big Question.._

 _ **A/N –**_ _ **Sorry this has taken so long to write guys, I struggled to find a suitable way to continue where I left off..**_

 _ **Please R &R Feel free to PM me and tell me from where you are from and what you think of my stories so far**_ __

 _Hospital Waiting Room_

" _But I need you to understand that if we proceed with this surgery there is a high chance the baby won't make it out of the surgery, due to the drugs we need to give her to help reduce the change of the ulcer rupturing, Kate is in no state to give an agreement to go ahead to the surgery, I need you to understand that if we don't operate there's a chance both of them will die."…_

Mike had a choice to make a matter of life or death….

Mike sat down against the wall, knees up with his elbows resting against them as he rubbed his hands over his face In shock, Kate was not only pregnant again but he may never get a chance to meet his unborn child, there's even a chance he may never see Kate alive again…

" _Can I see her please? Is she conscious? I need to try and ask her myself please?"_

" _Okay you may see, her she's pumped full of drugs that may make her sound a bit loopy, she may still be in a lot of pain so you may have to tell her to blink once for yes and twice for no"_ Replied to Doctor as he helped Mike up and pulled him along to the bay Kate was in.

As they came to the bay that Kate was in the doctor slid back the curtain, Mike walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand, Mike could see the pain in her eyes, he sat next to her and placed his other hand through her hair and slid it down her cheek, " _Kate, I need to ask you something and if you can't answer please blink once for Yes or Twice for No, Okay?, I know you are pregnant Kate, (Mike took a deep breath to hide the emotion in his voice), But Kate, you have two swollen ulcers in your stomach, one has already burst and they need to get the other two out before they burst, Kate if they go ahead with the surgery there is a chance that the baby may not make it through, they need a decision now about the surgery if you don't agree there's a chance you may die too, Do you understand_?"

Kate blinked once for YES whilst sobbing and blubbering back the tears streaming down her face,

" _Kate do you want to go through with the surgery they need to know now_?" Asked Mike he too also had tears streaming down his face, Kate raised her hand to Mikes face and started to stroke his cheek, Mike wrapped both his hands around hers and gazed into her eyes, Kate looked straight into Mike's bright sky blue eyes and blinked once, _Mike said to Kate "I love you be strong I'll be here when you wake up_ ", He stood and kissed her on the head as the doctors and nurses wheeled her away.

Nikki came to the hospital and sat with Mike whilst Kate was under the knife.

Family Waiting Room – 1922hrs

Kate had been in the OR for some part of 3 hours, Mike still had no word, Nikki was still there with Mike as well as Swain who had Shay in the Car seat next to him, Every now and then Mike would stand and wonder around the room with his hand ruffling through his hair.

"Mike I'm going to go to the Café do you want something to eat or drink?" Asked Nikki,

Mike hesitated as he came back out of deep thoughts, "Erm just a coffee please Nikki, Thanks" Mike went back into deep thought, he was thinking back to 10 years ago when him and Kate used to date during ADFA, they were on the beach, just before sunset, Kate was wearing a white flowing dress, with white sandals and a beach hat Mike had won at the fair earlier in the day, he remembers sitting on the sand dune bank, watching Kate near the shoreline picking up pebbles and throwing them at the water watching them skim along the surface two or three times was all she could manage but he found it funny, they would sit next to each other on the sand dunes cuddling into one and another and looking over the horizon to the big ships just in visual range, knowing one day they would both be working on a big Navy ship just like that one, they used to do it often as the beach was Kate's favourite place, she said it was something about the smell of the fresh sea air when she breathed in and the feeling of the sand between her toes, He can remember spending the rest of the time on the beach just staring back and forth between the sunset and Kate's eyes, Kate used to let all her troubles go and just leave them to flow free out to sea.

When Mike and Kate both graduated for ADFA Mike was placed on a big patrol boat based in cairns whereas Kate was sent to Melbourne to be a part of a Frigate boat, he can remember the day he left and told Kate he'd be in touch, but the thing was he never, he got too busy with his work he became married to the job, He had forgotten about all past with Kate until She stepped foot on them docks meeting Mike Flynn CO of Hammersley, it was a big surprise for him to see Kate stood in front of him he hadn't seen her in a matter of 5 years then all of a sudden they were back together this time as a team, after Ursula left he started to think back to the times on the beach and at their apartments that's when all of his feelings for her came flooding back, They had already broke the rules before at ADFA so why couldn't they do it again.

Mike continued his deep thoughts until the screeching sounds of Shay broke them; he rubbed his eyes and turned to pick up Shay out of his car seat, he laid him over his shoulder and started to bounce him gently patting his bottom as he did so,

Some twenty minutes later the doctor came in and sat opposite Mike, Swain and Nikki,

"The surgery has been successful; we've removed the other two ulcers without them bursting, They were benign ulcers so there's no panic there, we had the baby under observation whilst doing so trying not to disturb the womb or the sack the baby was in, so far everything is fine, the baby still has a strong heartbeat, She is resting up in ICU she has to stay there overnight for observation then we can take her to the normal ward to keep an eye on her the next few days" The doctor stood to shake Mikes hand,

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much, Can I see her now?" Asked Mike whilst gratefully shaking the doctors hand

"Yes you may ill go see if she is settled down before we send you up, You have two very lucky fighters Mike" Smiled to doctor as he left the room, Mike turned to swain and hugged him,

"See I told you she would pull through both of them did" Said swain whilst hugging Mike,

"Thank you, thank you both for staying with me, its good to see you care about Kate as much as I do" Replied Mike,

"Nobody cares more about Kate than you do Mike!" Said Nikki, She continued, "Look ill take Shay home and look after him tonight you go see Kate, ill bring him back tomorrow when Kate is more awake and pain free."

"Thanks Nikki" Said Mike as he kissed her on the cheek, he gave Shay one last kiss on the head as he was asleep in Nikki's arms, "I'll walk you out" Said Swain as he grabbed the car seat and followed Nikki out the door,

"Give Kate our love" Said Swain as he smiled at Mike

Mike walked up to the ICU where a nurse guided him to the room Kate was in, the doctor was waiting outside for him, "Mike, hello, there is a few things I need to explain, Kate is still on a Ventilator to help her breath a bit easier, to be honest its mainly to help the baby get plenty of oxygen, after that operation the drugs were pumped around her body for some time so it's just to help the baby recover better too, we've got a baby monitor on her belly to monitor the baby's heartbeat and movements, She has a few wires coming off her chest, there to monitor her heart rate and blood pressure, don't worry there routine for all patients who have had an operation, When you sit next to her hold her hand talk to her just to make her aware she isn't in the room alone, she isn't fully awake but she may start to wake up to a familiar voice" The doctor opened the door for Mike and left him to make his own way into her room, he could see her laid on the bed on her back nice and calm and flat the best he had seen her all day, Yes he knew she was still in a bad state, but the colour to her face was back, she didn't have that pale yellow look to her anymore, He sat down next to her and held her hand, squeezing it just like she used to do when he was in hospital, "Kate, Kate, Can you hear me?" Said Mike softly,

"Kate everything went fine the baby is fine you're okay, it's just time for you to wake up now, come on baby" He continued to squeeze her hand and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand or his thumb.

After 10 minutes Kate started to come too, her eyes started to open and flicker adjusting to the light in the room, she could feel the tubes in her throat and just see in the corner of her eye Mike sat looking at her, she gently turned her head a bit to see more of Mike, she squeezed his hand in reassurance knowing she was awake.

The doctor came in with the nurses as the removed the ventilator and tubes from her throat and mouth. She gave a cough once the tubes were out to clear her throat, She looked back over to Mike and stared back in his eyes, she placed her hand back on his cheek, "Hey honey" Said Mike whilst holding her hands again, hearing his voice she started to cry again ,

"Hey, Hey, it's alright, you've gone through the worst now it's going to be alright, I promise" Said Mike whilst smiling at her and wiping the tears from her face,

"I never knew Mike, I promise" Blubbered Kate,

"Hey, hey, like I said it's alright honey, the matter is your both alright well get through whatever life throws at us together that's a promise" Replied Mike.

Mike and Kate sat next to each other all night comforting one and another

 _The next Morning_ -

"Hey soldier, how you doing" Said Swain peaking his head around the corner of the door, "Hey I'm fine, thanks Swain for everything you did for me" Replied Kate

"I was just doing my job, Glad to see you're up and talking, you look so much better, anyways someone wants to say hello" Said Swain he heads out the door and grabs Shay from Nikki and heads into the room, she shortly follows in behind him. He takes Shay over to Mike and hands him over,

"Hey Baby, where's mummy's birthday boy, have you been good for Aunty Nikki?" Said Kate whilst holding Shays hand. "What a good start to your birthday this has been hey?"

"Well we will just have to spend more time for your birthday next week!" Said Mike as a smile had reached across his cheeks.

"Definitely" Replied Kate –

A week has passed Kate has been home for 3 days now and given a clean bill of health, Its her birthday, they had spent the day at a restaurant with Shay and Mike, Nikki was Swain and Sally were looking after Shay tonight so they dropped him off,

"Bye baby see you tomorrow, give me a call if you need anything" Said Kate,

She got back in the car and Mike handed her a blindfold, "Put it on I have a surprise for you" Asked Mike and she did so,

"What's going on?" Asked Kate as she was blindfolded,

"I told you it's a surprise trust me" Replied Mike as he tied the knot gently to the back of her head and sat back in his seat taking one last look at her before driving off to take her to his surprise,

 _*I hope she likes what I've done for her, gosh why am I so nervous it's just like any other day isn't it?, what if she doesn't like it what if she wants to go home before it's over? Of stop it Mike focus!*_

These thoughts kept running through Mike's mind he pulled up in the car park and got out to open the door for Kate, Guiding her out by grabbing her hand tighter than usual

"Mike what is going on your making me nervous I can feel your grip is getting tighter and tighter ill have no hand left" Laughed Kate trying her best to enlighten the tense situation,

Mike grabed a picnic basket and blanket from the boot of his car and went back over to Kate, "Follow me sweetie, you can take of your blindfold soon, No peeking through!"

"I won't I promise I just want to know what's going on. Mike tell me please, I know where at the beach you know I love my beaches?" practically begging Mike with a slight laugh in her voice,

Mike gently laid out the picnic blanket on the sand and turned to Kate, he grabbed her hands and gently sat her down on to the blanket, "Now just a few more minutes I promise you can take it off, when I tell you count to 10 and take it off okay?"

"Okay then" Kate couldn't help but have a big smile of excitement on her face she felt like she was 10 again opening her birthday presents,

Mike laid a sensual and meaning full kiss on her lips that lasted longer than intended, "Okay count to ten and take off you're blind fold!" Said Mike as he stood to move away into the distance,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, seven, eigHT, NINE, TEN!" Kate counted getting louder and more excited by the second Kate undid the knot slightly and raised in up off her eyes, as she opened her eyes in front of her was a row of tea light candles along the shore line, a beautiful sunset in the horizon and right in front of them all was the man she loved, Mike was set back in the shore line with a big smile on his face, more importantly he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand, Kate couldn't believe her eyes, she brought her hands to her mouth in shock, she was so happy to see Mike down on one knee, Kate couldn't help but cry in excitement and shock, Mike stood up and walked towards her, he knelt back down just in front of her, he grabbed her left hand in a nice gentle manner, and began his speech,

"Kate, I've known you for many years now, and to be honest for a few I was an absolute fool at times, *Kate giggled in the sound of her breathing to the tears streaming down her face* But to the point where you've given me another chance to the many you've given me, Kate I want to prove to you that I am here to stay and this time for good and I mean it, Kate I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Shay and our baby on the way, *Kate took a deep breath in trying to control her emotions* Katie Louise McGregor , Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you Marry Me?"

Kate just paused for a second Mike called her Katie, the last time he called her that was when he was in hospital asking for her when he was coming too, Kate just froze out for a few seconds …

"Kate?"

"Oh god ive done it too soon, you weren't ready for this…"

"This was a .. erm mistake I'm sor…"

Kate turned back to Mike and smiled, "Yes!, Yes I will Marry you Michael Thomas Flynn!"

Kate leaned over placed both her hands around the back of his head, partly on his neck, she placed her thumbs on his cheeks and started to stroke them looking into his beaming blue eyes, she pulled him in and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, they pulled apart, Mike removed the small ring from the box, the meaning of small due to the size of her fingers the ring itself had a very nice stone in the centre, he grabbed her left hand and slid it on her ring finger, Kate watched him place the ring on her finger, at that point they both laughed a little and smiled before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

A few minutes later they were sat on the beach, Kate cuddled into her fiancé whilst he wrapped his arm around her, Kate couldn't help but start having flash backs, to the time she last had a ring on that finger, it was Jim's grandmothers ring, the ring Jim gave her when he asked her to marry him on board Hammersley.

Mike had noticed Kate was very still, her breathing seamed to be slightly week but heavy at the same time, he looked over to her she was just staring at the ring on her finger, she looked up and started to stare out to sea at the night sky, Mike knew something was up but wasn't sure what, He gave her a kiss on the top of her head,

"Kate, honey is everything alright?" He asked, Kate looked back down and just burst into tears, Mike pulled her close and started to comfort her some more,

"Hey, Hey, It's alright, what's a matter? You can tell me" He asked determined to find out what's on her mind,

Kate sniffed up as she wiped back the tears from her face; she cleared her throat ready to open up to Mike unsure what his reaction would be… "I... erm, I just had a flashback, it was erm, huh it was the day Jim gave me his grandmothers ring on board Hammersley" Kate said whilst her lower lip was filling up with saliva that she couldn't swallow back until she calmed herself down. Mike couldn't help but feel guilty for asking Kate to marry her, he had forgotten all about Jim and how he proposed to her, he was too busy focusing on his future he forgot about Kate's past,

"Kate, I'm sorry I knew I did this too soon" Said Mike trying to make an excuse for forgetting the past.

Kate pulled herself back together, "No, no it's the perfect time Mike I have been having these flashbacks every couple of weeks sometimes months apart, I thought I had lost them, I thought I had finally managed to let go of Jim, but then they started coming back I don't know why, to think of it they started when I got with you, Jim had always said he wants me to be happy but I never thought he'd be making me have flashbacks of him, Oh, Mike I'm sorry I don't know what im saying its blooming baby brain kicking in" Mike could only giggle at her remark,

"Come on we better get home, its getting a bit chilly out here now" Said Mike as he stood to and held out his hands to pull Kate up,

"Hey at least at home I can repay you for this special day" Giggled Kate as they folded the blanket back up and raced each other back to the car along the sand, Back in the car Mike looked over to Kate as she buckled up, "Are you sure about all this, I know ive proposed but Kate we can take as much time as you need to get through this, okay?"

"Mike, this is all I've ever dreamed of is the day you would ask me to marry you, I want it more than ever I want to be that girl that can happily say I have a happily married family" Kate gave Mike a very intense kiss, "Now I think I can hear the bed calling our name even the bath tub" Smiled Kate, Mike Laughed and bit his lip back as he started the car and made the journey home….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9 Boy or a Girl?

Chapter Nine – BOY OR A GIRL?

 _A/N -_ Wow guys! Thanks so much for the positive feedback and review it means a lot honestly, Im glad people are actually reading my fiction, Please share with all friends, family and anyone and everyone who loves Sea patrol!.

So this Chapter is obviously the Ninth in the story, I've had plenty of reviews and Private messages asking how I come up with these story lines every week, my answer is always whatever comes to my head I write them on paper and then arrange them into a story line, I try to put my mind into focus and think of what the characters where/are like and what they would say, their tone or mannerisms and minds alike, Please continue with the feedback your support and reviews it helps to keep me going

Kate's Apartment – 

Mike and Kate had eventually made it back home after a very intense night on the beach, making it through the door Mike swiftly lifted Kate off her feet and carried her in his arms, kicking the door shut behind him he carried her into the bedroom where he placed her on the bed he gave her one kiss on the head before saying "Wait here I have one last surprise for you" Kate smiled as she laid back slightly on the edge of the bed waiting for this new surprise as she watched him shut the door behind him into the en-suite bathroom, a few minutes later he came back out wearing just his jeans, he walked over to Kate and held her hand to help her up, she placed her hand gently caressing the slight ripple in his chest and abdomen, she has always said that Mike has never had the six pack that everywoman dreams of but he has a toned body, he is still fit and that's the way she likes it, slowly looking up to his eyes they leant in again this time for a more passionate and deep meaningful kiss, mike grabbed part of her long, flowing dress by her hips and lifted it up above her head and off her arms, he then threw it behind her not looking where it went, he placed his hands back around Kate's waist pulling her in closer before letting go of his grip slightly he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom where he stood behind her, as she looked into the bathroom, she saw her bathtub surrounded by tea light candles and rose petals and bubbles floating in the water, Before they knew it Kate was in the bath with Mike, he sat with his back against the side of the tub but still slouched down a bit to a comfortable position, Kate was sat with her back against his chest between his legs stretched to the side of her taking into consideration to how tall he is, he had his arms wrapped around her with his hands on her bump, she hardly had a big bump yet, but you could still see the changes happening to her belly every day.

Kate took in a deep breath and admired the effort Mike had made for her, Kate wiggled a little to make herself a little more comfortable in his arms,

"Thank you Mike, for everything I mean it". Said Kate in a slight emotional manner,

Mike could hear the break in Kate's voice "Hey, I told you that one day I would make you my princess, now it's just time to wait before you become my queen!" Mike laid his chin on Kate's head after kissing her, "Now why don't we go and lie in the warm bed out there and get some sleep before Swaino and Sally drop Shay off in the morning?" Asked Mike, He looked down and seen Kate nod in agreeance, he reached over to the counter top and grabbed a towel for Kate, he helped her up and out the bath careful she doesn't slip, he watched her head out into the bedroom whilst wrapping herself in the towel, Mike did the same stood up out the bath and grabbed the towel, whilst wrapping himself in it he blew out the several lit tea light candles around the bath and pulled the plug, At the same time Kate was getting dried and into her nightwear, Mike wrapped his bottom half in the towel as he walked into the bedroom, Kate was already curled up on top of the quilt, he dried himself off whilst looking over to Kate watching her peacefully sleep, he shoved on some boxer shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Kate, one last kiss on the cheek before he closed his eyes and slept the night away.

The next morning – 

Kate was awoken by loud knocks at the door, she didn't have time to see what time it was, she grabbed her gown and shoved it on whilst heading down the stairs,

"Alright I'm coming.." Shouted Kate to the door, Looking through the peep hole in the door she seen it was Swain and Shay, She quickly unbolted the chain and twisted the key in the door and opened it,

"What time do you call this hey?" Laughed Swain handing Shay over to his mum,

Placing Shay on the side of her hip holding him upright, "Hey baby boy, you have fun with uncle Chris hey?, Sorry swain didn't realise the time we got to sleep late last night" Said Kate with a grin on her face,

"Well, Did he ask you?" Said Swain whilst leaning against the door frame with his arms folded,

"Yes he did and I take it he told you about it before asking me then?" Said Kate whilst bouncing Shay and taking his diaper bag from Swain,

"Hey asked me when you were in hospital the other day said if he thought the time was right to do it, I said it was all up to him, So let me see it then" Suggesting Kate to give him her hand and she did so, "Wow he sure went all out for you didn't he " Smiled Swain

"Yeah he sure did, im one lucky girl" Replied Kate,

"How's the baby doing any more problems?"

"Touch wood, everything is fine I've got the hospital tomorrow to have my week post-op scan to make sure my stomach is healing properly, they'll check up on sweet pea too find out how far I actually am for sure, the doctor says im around 7 weeks but the nurse seems to think im more along the lines of 9-10 weeks, I have to say I agree with her im starting to show slightly now but I think that's also part of the fact im still swelled from the surgery."

"Hey well at least you are feeling better, Look I must get back I've left Sally with Chloe she's being restless since I said I had to take Shay home". Said Swain,

"Hey thanks again, bring Chloe over anytime you want she can stay over for tea and maybe sleep over in Shay's room, she can help me to bug Mike into starting on the babies room." They both laughed as they know when Mike's not at work he's the lazy type.

"Sure will catch you later, Bye little man" and at the moment swain turned and ran back to the car, Kate shut the door and placed the bag over the end of the banister,

"Shall we go see daddy now?" Said Kate, she took off his top and jeans so he was just in his striped baby vest, heading up the stairs and into the bedroom, Mike was still sound asleep, she looked at Shay, "Ready, One, Two, Three …" Making Shay giggle as she made him fly in her arms onto his daddy's chest, Mike stirred a bit as he was woken up,

"Hey, Baby how's you" Said Mike talking to his son, whilst grabbing him under the arms and sitting him up on his chest, in the meantime Kate walked round the bed and Sat on her leg on the bed, grabbing Shay's hand at the same time, "We must of slept in a bit, Swain's just dropped him off, Chloe started to cry to sally when they were leaving asking him to stay longer, I said she could come and sleep over with him one day next week to keep her happy" Smiled Kate whilst pulling faces at Shay too.

"That will be good, get us used to two kids running round the house" Laughed Mike whilst looking up at Kate who had a serious look to her face, "What it will,"

"Mike there's a difference between having a 1 year old and a 7 year old in the house, Shay will be a few months off being two before sweet pea is born".

"Sweet pea?" Asked Mike in a light voice

"Yeah, just what I called my bump before Shay was born, just easier than saying he, she or baby all the time." Replied Kate,

"Sweet pea, hey I suppose I can get used to it". Laughed Mike, he continued to bounce Shay on his chest to keep him happy and smiling, Barr seeing Kate smile it's the next best thing to perfection, "Come on little man im hungry and by the sight of you sucking your hand I think you are too" Said Mike, he lifted Shay off him and laid him on the bed until he got up, he picked him back up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen slowly followed by Kate.

The Next Day - Darwin General Hospital –

Kate was laid back on the hospital bed, her shirt was tucked under her bra with paper towel top and bottom of her stomach, The Nurse was due in first to check her stomach then the Midwife would follow after to check the baby, Mike was sat on the Chair next to her head, he had Shay asleep in his arms, "You wouldn't think he slept all the way through the night would you?" Giggled Kate whilst looking at Mike who was looking down at Shay,

"Do you think he will get jealous of the new baby?" Asked Mike looking up at Kate who was already looking at him,

"I don't know, maybe to begin with but we just have to keep showing him attention when he needs it, hopefully he won't because he is still young". Just as Kate went to continue the nurse walked in, "Hi Kate, My name is Miyah im the nurse doing your first scan today, how have you been feeling any nausea or pain?"

"No, bit tender still but nothing I couldn't handle" Said Kate,

The nurse started to gently feel the top of her belly, feeling for any lumps or bumps that shouldn't be there, "Okay good I can't feel anything there so I'll do a quick glance with the scan, as im sure your dying to get the baby scan done with" Smiled the nurse, she squirted the gel on her stomach and proceeded to scan her stomach, "Perfect, I can't see anything wrong, there is no scaring left it's all healing nicely, id advice you still take it easy for the next week or so just to be sure but other than that I would say come back in a month's time or even when you have your next ultra sound for the baby and ill check over your stomach again, Okay? Any questions?" The nurse looked to Kate and Mike and they both shook their heads and said "No I think that's it"

"Okay brilliant it was nice to meet you I'll get your midwife now for you, good luck and all the best" Said the nurse whilst walking out the door,

"One down one to go" Laughed Kate, "This is it we get to see our little baby now" Kate said whilst grabbing a hold of Mikes hand again,

"Hi Kate, im Julie, Im going to be your Midwife during your pregnancy, I know your dying to get to see your baby so let's get going, do you know how far a long you are?" Asked the Midwife,

"No, well the Doctor said I was only a few weeks at the time but the nurse said I was maybe 10 weeks along, so were really unsure" Said Kate,

"Not to worry I can find that out for you, let's see, yes the baby is growing fine, perfect heartbeat, I can estimate the baby at just over 12 weeks, I can also tell you the sex of the baby if you like?" Asked the Midwife,

Mike and Kate exchanged some looks, "It killed me not knowing what sex Shay was, mum convinced me to not find out it would be exciting she said, I want to know Mike?"

"I want to know if you want to know, yes we will find out please?" Said Mike,

"Okay then,…" The nurse started to tease a little, "Ten fingers, Ten Toes and you have a little Girl!" Said the midwife,

Kate immediately placed her other hand over her mouth, she started to cry in happiness, the relief not only her baby was healthy after all that she went through but she now knew they were having a baby Girl.

"Ill go get your picture of the scan sorted, congratulations, you can clear your belly now" Said the Midwife as she stood and left the room, Just as Mike and Kate leaned in for a hug, Shay woke up with a small cry, Mike lifted him up and started to Sway him slightly to calm him down, The Midwife came back in with the scan photo, "Hey there little man nice to see your awake, ive heard he was a sleeper but didn't realise how much he sleeps for you" Laughed the Midwife, "You can go now ill send a letter out soon for your next appointments take care now" She said as the three, technically four of them left the room and the hospital,

"Are you coming down to the docks with me? I'm sure the crew want to see you before we leave?" Asked Mike,

Mike had taken back over as CO of Hammersley, while Kate is on Maternity leave, Kate wasn't happy at first but at least the crew can trust Mike and she will always have Bird and Dutchy to keep her alert of how he is doing,

"Yeah why not, go see my girl before she heads off out" Laughed Kate,

"Your girl?" Said Mike surprisingly,

"Well yeah, she's not yours anymore she's my ship, whether im on Maternity or not I want her back in one piece! Oh and don't go re-arranging my cabin either I know where everything is" Laughed Kate,

They both headed to the docks with Shay in the carrier, Heading up to Hammersley the crew were only expecting Mike, they all proceeded on the boat deck in there dress whites and sailor whites in their lines, Buffer (X) seen them walking down the docks to the boat steps, "Gangway!, Present Arms" He shouted and the crew followed the instructions, they headed up the gangway, Mike and Kate both presented Arms and watched the crew dismiss themselves,

"Hey Boss and Boss" Said Dutchy,

"Hey Dutchy" Said Mike shaking his hand,

"Well how is everyone?" Asked Charge,

"Were fine" Said Kate with a grin on her face, "We found out what where having this morning if you guys would like to know?" She continued in silence they all stood waiting for Kate to tell them

"Well" Screeched Swain

"We're having a little girl, 15th October she's due" Said Kate

The crew of Hammersley cheered in excitement for Kate and Mike, "Our Shay is going to be a big brother" Smiled Mike, "Now go get changed into your DPNU's ill meet you on the bridge before we said at 1300Hrs"

The crew headed off and Mike and Kate headed to the CO cabin, Kate placed Shay down on the bed as he was occupied by his toy boat, She pulled out the baby scan and took one of the magnets from the board on the wall by 'her' desk and stuck the scan on there, "It belongs here, you'll not get to see my bump everyday but at least you can see the scan when you're here" Said Kate

Mike gave Kate one last kiss, he picked his son off the bed and gave him a kiss, "I'll be home in a week, don't miss me too much son" He handed Shay too Kate, "Be careful, do you hear me, back in one piece, Mail me when you can" She said, she kissed his cheek, "im heading off now, I'll head up to the bridge say bye to my girl and the crew and head off I said I would meet Nikki for a bit off shopping she will be ready to drop soon"

And so she did she said by to her girl and the crew and headed to the Mall with Shay, she asked Nikki to bring the pushchair out her car that she left the other day, saves her carrying shay in his reigns all day.

"Hey, girl how have you been, wow look at you you're blooming out now" Said Kate as she kissed Nikki on the cheek,

"I know tell me about it, 3 weeks and counting, So tell me do I have another Nephew or a niece to spoil?" Asked Nikki in excitement,

"Im having a girl Nikki, your little girl will have a best friend to play with" Smilled Kate

"Oh Congratulations Kay, Im so happy for you and Mike, speaking of Mike where's he disappeared off to, couldn't face a day's shopping?" She laughed

"Haven't you heard?, He's back as CO of Hammersley until the baby is due then he goes back to Command at NAVCOM, They asked me about it first and I agreed with them wouldn't want anyone other than Mike in the CO chair, They said I will have her back once I've finished Maternity leave, but im not sure I might take a shore posting too, they've offered me a job in the brass but it means moving back up to Melbourne and I don't want to"

"Oh really?, My mom has said she would help look after the baby when she's born im going back on Hammersley as Navigator, so if you come back as CO you will have me back with you" Giggled Nikki,

They proceeded into the Mall, looking in every baby shop they came across, Kate was mainly after clothes for herself as she was starting to stretch her jeans with her growing bump,

"Kate this is beautiful look, it will look lovely above her crib" Said Nikki, She was holding up a White, Pink and Red hanging ornament made from different materials and lengths, it hangs from the light and captures the different beams of light and sends them round the room,

"It is lovely isn't it; I might get one further down the line for her" Said Kate

"I need some food I don't know about you Kay, this baby is pulling my bladder strings too" Implied Nikki

Kate couldn't help but laugh, they strolled down to the café round the corner, they ordered some chocolate milkshakes for themselves and got Shay a plain milk bottle to add to his toddler cup.

Kate headed home after a day's shopping by now it was nearly 8 o'clock, Shay was asleep in his pushchair, she left him in it parked by the chair in the sitting room, not to disturb him as he was already in a foul mood not seeing his daddy all day. Kate was only starting to feel the sole loneliness, Mike was out on a week's patrol and she was stuck in the house with Shay and feeling more and more useless she's always so used to being active at work or busy doing housework at every chance but it's all been done, Kate had decided it was best to head up to bed after all Shay already thought it was a good idea to sleep, she undone his belt buckles and lifted him up onto her shoulder, holding his bum and his legs cupped in her arm, she grabbed his blue blanket and his diaper bag and headed up the stairs to her room, She undone his buttons on his all in one suit and placed him in a lighter vest to sleep in, she laid him in the middle of the bed whilst she got undressed herself, as she opened up her wardrobe one of Mikes t-shirts fell on the floor, She picked it up and caressed the smell of Mike all over it, she couldn't resist the temptation to wear it, she throws off her clothes and throws on Mikes tee, she closes her wardrobe door and turns to the bed, she picks Shay back up and cuddles into him, cradling him in her arms so he could too feel his daddy's tee against his skin. She rocks him too and fro in her arms until he is calm and back asleep, she then lays him next to her placing pillows by the edge so he wont roll off the bed, she lays one last eye on him before falling asleep herself.

Meanwhile in the CO's Cabin –

Mike had just come off his watch and just headed down to the CO's cabin, leaving Buffer, 2Dads and Bird on the bridge for Night watch, he sat on the chair by his desk he started to take off his boots and place them under the desk, he then stood and took off his overall jacket and hung it on the hook on the door, as he did so he went to turn around, he was brought face to face with the picture of Kate's scan she placed on the board, he slid the magnet off the scan and took it into his hand, he went over to his bed and laid back looking at his baby, he started to think …

** I can't wait to be there for the birth of our Daughter, gosh I hope Kate is okay, I hope she realises I'm not going to walk away, if I knew she was pregnant before I left I would have stayed, I hope Kate knows that I love her and Shay and when the baby comes ill love her too.**

Mike continued to think, realising the time he turned on his side still holding onto the picture and started to doze off into a deep dream, the dream was about Kate, she was in hospital in labour but he wasn't there next to her holding her hand, instead it looked like he was up above her looking down on her, trying to call her out trying to speak but she couldn't hear him no matter how hard he tried he was sweating and shaking with anger …

Before he could see the next part to his dream he was awoken by a knock on the door, he stood up and placed the picture on the desk, he opened the door standing back to the wall.. By now Mike had only been down around 2 hours …

"What is it?" Asked a very shaky Mike,

In front of him was X looking very sorry for waking the boss he said "Sorry to wake you boss but we have a problem, the 1st engine is overheating where at great risk of overheating sir?" Explained Pete

Mike nodded "Okay I'll be on the bridge in five get 2dads to wake Charge and head down to the engine room to see what's causing the problem, get RO up too ask him to inform NAVCOM that we have engine trouble"

"Yes sir" Said the X as he was dismissed to continue the boss's requests, as he was getting his shoes back on he heard the X's voice break over the radio's …

** Charge and RO bridge at the rush, Charge and RO to the bridge at the rush**

Mike headed up the stairs to the Bridge he was followed by both Charge and RO, "Charge see what's causing the problem take 2Dads with you, RO get commander White's office on the SAT phone, X stop both engines, Bird I need you to watch that Radar and EOD like a hawk first signs of any FFV's or trouble heading our way let me know we will have to get tugged by the RHIBs in the meantime while the repairs are going on".

Dutchy had now entered the Bridge after being awoken by Pete's voice and the noise from below his cabin as Dutchy and Swaino's cabin is directly above the engine room …

"Sir its pitch black we can't guide the ships with the RHIB's especially since Nav and Kate aren't here anymore" Said Dutchy,

"Well it might have to become a possibility I've got Charge and 2Dads in the engine room looking at the problem we've had to come to a standstill, we've only been on the water for the best part of 10 hours so I don't understand what is going on" Exclaimed a very tired Mike as he sat in the Captain's chair,

Twenty minutes later Charge headed onto the bridge, "Sir it seems that the 2nd engine has overheated its melted a few of the bolts to the casing of the engine so we can't get it off, we need to be back at port to get it sorted"

Mike placed his hand on his face rubbing his chin back and forth to the news Charge had just given him, "Okay Charge can we still use the other engine just to give us some power in the morning to help the RHIBs get us back?"

"I don't see why not sir" Said Charge,

"Okay this is what we're going to do, awake Swaino and get him here too we need all hands on deck for watch duties tonight, Bird get to the galley and try and rustle some food together to last during the night, Dutchy I need all boat decks and Nav lights on to light us up, mark our position on the radar and hope that nobody will try to interfere with our plans, I need you all in ships office in 10 minutes for a briefing awake every crew member and get them on watch". And with that said Mike headed down to the Ships office awaiting his sailors to arrive, ( XO, Dutchy, Swaino, RO and Charge).

"Okay team listen up, as soon as we reach first light we are to get the two RHIB's in the water, tow lines attached to the bow, tension tight, we will have one engine up and running to help gain some speed, Dutchy I want you in the first RHIB with Swaino, XO in the second RHIB with 2Dads, Charge your to stay on Hammersley and keep tabs on the engines, RO your to set up comms with both RHIB's and NAVCOM," We are to head back to Cairns base Navcom have given us a 2 week shore leave but still need to have at least one member on the ship at all times for the repairs, Any questions?"

The crew all stood upright and said "No, Sir" and off they went everyone went back to their duties, Mike went back to his cabin to have a shower to keep himself awake, looking at his watch he seen that is was just after 0030hrs he thought to himself ** In a way im glad this has happened mean I can go home and spend time with Kate and Shay, I better phone her and let her know what's going on, even still she will be asleep by now, I'll surprise once we get back to docks** Mike finished up in the shower and went up to the bridge at roughly 0200hrs, He was in the Captain's chair Swain had the helm and Ryan was at the console watching the EOD like a hawk, Charge was in the engine room constantly radioing between 2dads at the monitors on the bridge and Stainsy in the ship's hull looking for any further problems, Bird was with Dutchy in the galley preparing food whilst Buffer was down in the boarding room preparing vests and backpacks for toeing the boat home,

"Sir Navcom, Commander Marshall is on Line 1 on the satphone" Said RO as he placed the call through,

"Mike, its Steve, how's things going how's Hammersley going?" He asked,

"Hi Steve, were managing for now, as soon as we reach first light we will head back home towed by the ribs and our 2nd engine." Replied Mike

"Okay I have coastguard and Frigate HMAS Delta on standby to help tow you back into the main channels" Steve said sounding tired,

"Thanks sir once again sorry for having you up at this time, we should be due back around 1130hrs in the morning so we will inform you second command when we have started our tow back"

"Brilliant Mike I'm heading off now keep second command updated on the hour" And with the Steve hung up, Mike put the phone back on the hook on the beam next to his chair, for the next few hours he stared out the window in front of him thinking away as he turned to look at Swain he could see him yawning away to himself, "Swain, Ryan why don't you go get down for an hour or two before we head tow send Bird and Dutchy up for their watch and see if Buffer is still awake before you head down Swain I can imagine him head over the desk in the boarding room" Laughed Mike as he grabbed the radio he announced over the speaker. "To hear there Captain Speaking, Were approximately 3 hours away from first light, Dutchy and Bird to the Bridge for next watch at the rush, that will be all"

Within 2 minutes of his call over the speakers Dutchy and Bird were at their seats in the Helm and Console, Buffer shortly followed up, " Pete can you take the ship, I need to go and get something to keep me awake"

Bird interrupted " Ah Sir theres fresh coffee in the ot and theres bagels and muffins under the metal sheets in the serving counter, got to watch 2dads with his nimble fingers" Laughed Bird

"Thanks Bird although im more worried about Charge and his fingers" He gave out a small laugh and headed down to the Galley to were Bird said the bagels and muffins were, he made a fresh cup of coffee and leaned against the counter top thinking to himself, Swain came into the galley and brought Mike out of his thoughts,

"Sir" Acknowledged Swain

"Ah swain I thought I sent you down for a few hours?"

"Ah yeah you did but with a mix of Ryan's snoring and the noises coming from below the Cabin I thought id get myself a coffee and some food I know where Bird hides her stash from Charge and 2Dads" He laughed as he too poured himself a cup of coffee, he turned and leaned next to Mike

"Boss can we talk man to man forget about work for a moment?" Continued Swain

"Yeah sure Chris what's up?" Said Mike

"Is everything alright between you and Kate?" He then continued as Mike gave him a weird look "It's just that when she came and said bye to everyone on the ship yesterday she seemed a bit upset and down"

Mike looked down and thought to himself before turning back to swain, "She's scared that im going to leave her again, because its been almost 2 years since I last left her, I didn't know she was pregnant but If I knew she was I would have stayed" Mike had to stop and hold back the emotion,

Chris could hear the break in Mike's voice "You love her don't you?"

"What kind of question is that of course I do, were going to get married and have another child" Replied Mike

"That's all I needed to hear" Said Chris, Mike looked at him in confusion once again

"As you know Sally and Kate have been best friends since I first introduced her at the decommission of the old girl, sally has said that she looks as if she's been withdrawn a few times especially the past 2 weeks". Chris put a hand on his boss's back "Don't worry Mike we all know you love her were just worried for her that's all".

"Thanks Swaino we best get up to the bridge first light will be up soon". Said Mike putting his Captains voice back on, he placed the lid on his coffee mug and shoved the muffin in his mouth and headed up to his chair.

"Charlie 82 to Delta 82, Dutchy come Port 10 degrees"

"Delta 82 to X-ray 82, X come port 10 degrees the boss says" Said Dutchy to Pete

Back on Hammersley Mike had already informed Commander Marshall that they were on their way back to base with the ship under tow, Frigate HMAS Delta was to meet them an hour out from base to help Hammersley back to base,

Meanwhile on the RHIB, 

"Hey Swaino, What's up with the boss he seems a bit distant lately Kate too?" Asked Dutchy

"Well Kate's scared the boss is going to walk out on her again and leave her with the Shay and the baby" Swain said twiddling his thumbs,

"I don't understand the Boss walked out on Kate?" Said Dutchy surprisingly

"Didn't anyone tell you, when we had compassionate leave for captain Jim and your sick leave for your shoulder, Mike and Kate got back together, they were together for about a year, then all of a sudden he left without a warning, Kate fell pregnant with his baby, she came back as CO of Hammersley after they both got their promotions, her mom was looking after Shay at the time, then something happened when we had Mike on board when Shay and Kate's Mom got into bother with the ship exploding, anyways their feelings came back and gave it another shot for Shay's sake and now where back to where they are now". Swain briefly explained the just of it,

"Wow, I never thought the boss would have done that, I can remember that day when me and Kate were towing the boat back to base, she opened up to me about Mike and Kate's past, She broke it off with Mike because she was protecting his career and that's when she was going to marry Jim". Dutchy Said.

"There one strange couple aren't they". Dutchy continued,

"Strange is not the word for it". Laughed Swaino,

Their convocation was broken by the sound of HMAS Delta's horn sounding in the horizon, "Delta 82 to Charlie 82 we have visual of HMAS Delta were going to release tow and head on down to their RHIB landing"

"Charlie 82 to Delta 82 thanks Dutchy we have you on the EOD give an update when aboard HMAS Delta, see you back at port, HMAS Delta this is HMAS Hammersley do you copy over?" Said Mike,

"This is HMAS Delta copy you loud and clear, Were sending our boys over with the tow line as soon as were turned back to base we will tie you up, you must have a RHIB behind you attached to the other tow line just incase the back of the boat steers out, HMAS Delta out". Said the Captain of their ship,

Arriving back at base shortly after 1200hrs Mike was in his cabin packing up his gear, Swain knocked on his cabin door, "Boss, you alright?" Asked Swain,

"Yeah, fine just thinking about what we said earlier" Said Mike as he leaned against his desk holding the baby scan,

"Hey don't you worry about it, does Kate know where back at base?" Swaino asked,

"Erm, no I haven't told her yet" He replied wiping a his eye as he felt a tear,

"Look, surprise her show her that you're here to stay for good this time, don't let her think otherwise" Said Swain as he sat next to the man he has looked up to for years and admired as a very strong and intelligent man, "If it makes you feel any better if I was a woman I'd have you wrapped around my little finger" laughed swain as he head off out the CO cabin and off the ship, It sent Mike into a little giggle thinking about Swain strangely he had an image of Chris in a frock pop into his head, But what he said was true he needed to prove to Kate he was there to stay, he may have already proposed to her but he needed to prove to her he was there for good, Bigger and better as everyone says….

**I do not own Sea Patrol in anyway, this is all for my own and others entertainment**

**Feel free to read and review, I welcome all ideas and questions through PM**


	10. Chapter 10 I Do?

**Chapter Ten – I Do!**

 _A/N –_ _Okay so once again thanks for all the reviews and PM's regarding my FanFic, There is a few things people have asked me to clear up, some I'll explain now the rest I have planned it in the fourth coming chapters, I will try my best to explain all of the below in this and other Chapters Im sorry if it hasn't been all that clear for you._

 _Nav – Okay so Nav is pregnant, Josh (ET) is the father to Nikki's baby, Yes he did get killed off but he had some of his friends frozen incase anything happened to him in the near future, Nikki has now become pregnant with Josh's little friends_

 _When Kate was in hospital it seemed to the doctor she was only a few weeks pregnant when he did an ultrasound to see her stomach ulcers, but it turned out when at the scan a week or two later she was further along than expected with her having such a small frame the doctor estimated wrong, Kate's Mom lives in a small country town outside of Melbourne with her Dad, Kate also had a brother who was Killed when she was only a teen, his name will be revealed too very soon._

 _Mike – The woman with Mike in earlier chapters when Kate's mom seen him I will introduce in the next few chapters, His parents are living outside of Melbourne but come to visit often now he is a dad, I will bring them in this chapter too after popular demand, Mike has a Sister and a brother who he sees often, I will bring them in too,_

 _Dutchy - He returned fit for duty after he was shot by Madeline , The crew was given 3 weeks shore leave to cope and grieve with what they saw,_

 _By then Mike had moved to NACOM, they had a temporary CO, Mike left Kate when his promotion was finalized and was working as the Commander for HMAS Kingston until a month before Kate's promotion came, that's when he became Commander for HMAS Hammersley, though her promotion came earlier than expected that's why she went back to work when shay was only 3 and a half months old, At that time only Sally and Chris and Nikki knew about Shay._

… Mike had taken on Swaino's advice and decided to head into the town centre to plan out an idea in his head, he walked into the town centre and walked past a wedding planners shop window, he seen an ad in the window that caught his eye –

" Is there someone out there that you love and cherish, have you considered making that person your significant other?, Well at Aussie Wedding Planners we help create and make your wedding dreams come true, come in for a chat and see what we can do for you".

Mike smiled to himself, he swallowed deeply and walked into the shop, he was greeted by a lovely woman,

"Hello Sir, My Names Katherine, How may I help you?" She asked

"Ah hello my name is Mike, I was wondering if you could help me?, I proposed about a month ago to my girlfriend Kate, she would kill me if she knew I was here" Mike giggled to himself a little before carrying on not realising how shy his voice went, "I want to make her my wife very soon and I was wondering how you maybe able to help me do it without her knowing until the moment she sees me all dressed up waiting for her at the altar?"

The woman smiled at him, "Aw I see, you're the handsome romantic type we say, Very good, now have you got an idea where you would like the wedding set or how you want it set out…" The woman and Mike continued to chat the evening away,

"Thank you very much, I can't wait to see her face?"

"No problem hope you have a great wedding day, Goodbye" Said Katherine as she walked him out the door,

Mike pulled out his phone and send a text message to all his crew it read *Emergency meeting Bridge Hammersley ASAP, sorry for the short notice* He sent the text to all crew bar Swain, Instead he sent Swain this text * Chris I need you and sally to meet on the bridge of Hammersley ASAP I'll explain all later, Mike* and one to Nikki *Nikki im sorry to interrupt your day but can you please head to the Bridge of Hammersley I have an urgent meeting we all need to attend to, please don't tell Kate all will be explained, Mike*

And within half an hour the whole crew of Hammersley, Sally and a very Pregnant Nikki were stood crowded around Mike on the bridge,

"Thank you everyone for coming such a short notice but I need your help… I'm getting married to Kate tomorrow night here on Hammersley, the thing is she doesn't know that it's one big surprise, I have a role for every one of you so listen up, Nikki and Sally, Kate has a diary in the house kept in the top drawer of the desk in the kitchen its light blue, It has her dress size and measurements in it for a wedding dress she likes, don't ask why she has them wrote down she just has, *He giggled slightly* I need you to head there now and try to steal that diary and head to the wedding shop in the high street, here is my card I've text you the pin number AND DON'T SPEND MORE THAN THE MONEY FOR THE DRESS, don't forget to adjust for her bump!, also there Is a suit with a blue tie hanging in Shays wardrobe can you grab it for me please he will need it for the wedding, Swaino I need you, Dutchy and Pete to be in charge to make sure that you're all in Dress whites, all sailors are to dress in there whites with a light blue flower attached its Kate's favourite colour, Bird I need you to cook up some grub with Ryan, RO Charge and 2Dads I need you to help set up the boat deck and the whole ship, lights and flowers anything to make it look prettier than it does now, Swain there's one last request for you, can you marry me and Kate?"

Swain Laughed in happiness "Of course I will, it will be my pleasure" Swaino still had a marriage licence after he married Sally's sister and her husband a few months back.

Mike and Chris both hugged each other patting each other's backs whilst doing so; "Now what we waiting for go go" Shouted Mike and the crew did so they all went off on each other's duties for the wedding.

"Mike one last question, tomorrow how do we get Kate in the wedding dress and down to the ship without becoming suspicious," Asked Sally,

"Well that's for you to figure out" Replied Mike,

Sally and Nikki pulled up in the car to Kate's driveway, they knocked on the door but there was no answer, "Here I have a spare key" Said Nikki, she opened the door and shouted "Kate? Kate? Hello? Are you home?" The place was empty, "Sally go get the diary quickly before she comes and spots us snooping about, I'm going to get Shay's suit ill meet you back in the car", Nikki and Sally were in and out the house with the diary and suit in no time and were heading off to the bridal shop to pick out a nice wedding dress for Kate,

Charge had placed white fairy lights along the boat deck railings and hanging off the balcony from the bridge and along the gangway, 2Dads had started to set up a mat along the boat deck to hide the hard metal flooring, meanwhile RO stood and criticized Charges movements "You know you need to be higher up on the left to make them look more even" Charge kept giving the odd death defying look to Robert to tell him to shut it.

Bird and Ryan had been to the mall and grabbed some food to help cater for everyone,

Mike was in the car outside his sister's house waiting for Kate's Mom to answer…

"Hello Linda, Its Mike, how fast can you get down to my house?"

"Why? Well im marrying Kate tomorrow it's a big surprise for her and I need you to come down, you can stay with me in the spare rooms"

"Tomorrow Morning? Brilliant the spare key is under the plant pot by the gate, Can you inform her Aunty Melia too she would love her here?"

"Brilliant, Thanks again see you tomorrow bye"

Mike hung up the phone to Kate's Mom and proceeded to walk up to Jessie's front door,

"Hey sis, can we talk its urgent?" Said Mike,

"Yeah sure, come in what's up?" Asked Jessie

"I'm marrying Kate tomorrow on Hammersley will you be there please?" Mike said with a tear forming in his eye,

"Of course I will it's about time you settled down with someone" Smiled Jessie as she hugged her brother tightly,

"Can you get in touch with Ben and tell him to be there too?" Asked Mike as Simon, Jessie's husband handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I will get on the phone to Benjamin as soon as he is home from work, Oh Mike I'm so happy for you, promise me you won't mess this up?"

"I promise" Mike said, he took one last sip of his coffee, "I better go I have to go and sort out the rings for tomorrow".

"Okay, I'll see you there, ill phone Benjamin too for you he'll be so happy for you, Olivia and Robbie are at their friends house tonight so I'll surprise them tomorrow too." Said Jessie as she kissed Mike on the cheek and hugged him one last time,

Mike said his goodbyes and headed off to the car, once again he pulled out his phone and dialled a number from his speed-dial he's always kept it there just in case he needs to get in touch with them quickly…

"Hi mom, it's Mike"

"Look I know its short notice but can you come to my house tomorrow morning, dress nice you're going to a wedding" Mike smiled down the phone to his mom, something always makes him smiled when he phones her, he has always been a mummies boy whereas Jessie and Benjamin were more of a daddies choice,

"My wedding mom and before you say anything it's a surprise for Kate and she doesn't know yet"

"I know, thanks momma, I'll see you tomorrow, Linda and Jack will be there to at my place when you come, and you will travel down with them."

"I will do mom, love you bye"

Mike hung up the phone and started the car; he headed back to his place to sort out the house for them,

Meanwhile at the dress shop Sally and Nikki were looking at the dresses they had in Kate's measurements, taking into account Kate's belly is now slightly fatter, They narrowed it down to two dresses, they sat on the chairs as they looked back an forwards to the dresses on the hooks dangling from the racks,

"That one" Said Nikki pointing to the dress on the left,

"I agree" Nodded Sally, they paid for the dress and laid it out on the back seat, getting in the car they looked at each other with a smile on their faces in excitement and slight hyperness,

The Wedding Day –

Nikki stayed at sally's last night so they could both get up early for the big day for Kate, Swain stood at the bottom of the stairs in his dress whites, holding his cap in his hand and the light blue flower in his chest pocket, he looked up to see Sally and Nav walking down the stairs one behind the other, both wearing Light Blue floor length strapped dress with a dark blue sash around the waist, for Nikki she wore the same dress with the dark blue sash over her shoulders as she couldn't get one to go around her belly, Nikki had been worried since her due date was just 15 days away, scared in case she is going to drop she kept begging swain to be near her,

"You look beautiful, both of you" Said Swain,

"You don't look to bad yourself either" Laughed Sally,

"Well let's go get the bride and groom" Said Nikki,

"Have you got the blind fold Sal?" Asked Nikki,

"Yeah the dress is on the back seat still, shoes are in the foot well of the car, Flowers are still in there wrapping in the boot of the car, with our spare clothes," Replied Sally,

"Let's go get her"

Nikki and Sally got into her car with Chloe; While Swain got in his car and headed to Pete's place to meet the rest of the crew and Mike,

Kate had just woken up, she placed on her dressing gown and headed downstairs before Shay decided to wake up, She had a pretty much restless night anyways with back ache so she thought it was best to get up and sort breakfast, just as she hit the kitchen there was a knock on the door, it was Nikki and Sally,

"Hey Guys, wow you look very pretty off somewhere nice?" Kate asked still oblivious to what is going on,

"Kate I need you to turn around and close your eyes" Asked Sally as she turned Kate around facing her back, She placed the blindfold around her face,

"What's going on guys you're scaring me?" Giggled Kate,

"Don't worry you're in safe hands", Said Nikki as she shut the door behind her, she stood back when Kate was facing them in case she seen the dress and shoes lying on the bench outside the front door, they guided Kate up the stairs and took her into her bedroom,

"Guys what's going on, what you are putting me in?" she asked

Nikki looked to sally and winked, Its fancy dress and it's a surprise so just hang on will you, Now keep your eyes closed when I take the blindfold off I need to do your make up so no peeking otherwise it spoils the surprise,

An hour later Kate had her Hair and Make-up done and was slipped into the dress, Sally slipped the shoes on her feet and helped her down the stairs as Nikki went and got Shay dressed in his suit, she carried him down the stairs and sat him next to Chloe on the chair, "Chloe watch Shay keep tight a hold of him okay?"

Chloe nodded as she started to keep Shay happy, Nikki went into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles for Shay and stuck them in the Diaper bag with a tub of baby food, she walked back into the living room, placed shay in his car seat and waited for the car to come and pick them up that Mike had previously arranged,

"Guys will you tell me what's going on? Why can't I see where im going?" Begged Kate in a laughing manner,

"We told you it's a surprise" Said Sally, Just as Sally finished the doorbell rang and it was Bird who they told to come and wait with them once she was ready, She was wearing her Sailor Whites with a blue flower in the rope that supported her blue jean collar, She sat next to Sally and Nikki and waited for the limo to arrive,

Back at Pete's place the whole crew of Hammersley were there, Mike was wearing his dress whites too, looking very dapper, as Kate would say, with his White collared uniform with the gold rounded buttons, He also had the light blue flower attached to his uniform,

"Thanks for helping me guys, it means a lot" Said Mike, he started to pace the floor backwards and forwards, Swain put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay boss?" He asked,

"Yeah I will be as soon as she says I do" He laughed,

"Always have a sense of humour in the strangest of times." Giggled Swain.

"Right boys Limo's here let's get this show on the road boys!" Shouted Dutchy as they all headed out of Pete's place and into the Limo,

The boys were heading down earlier than Kate and the others, not only for tradition but to set a few last minute pieces, Commander Marshall and his wife Emily and Commander White who visited from her part time course in Sydney, they were meeting everyone down at the docks both wearing their Ceremonial Dress Whites too.

"Our rides here girls lets go" Smiled Sally, they helped Kate into the limo and placed Shay on one of the seats and strapped him in, everyone climbed in and shouted to the driver, "Let's go", Kate was feeling anxious she felt her small bump through her dress, still wondering what she was wearing,

The lads had set up the deck of Hamersley with fold away chairs on top of a light grey mat the 2dads rolled out,

"Okay Mike this is it there on their way" Said Chris who stood in front of him,

"I know, gosh this is so nerve wrecking how did you help the nerves on your wedding day?"

"Honestly, I was shaking like a leaf mate" Giggled Swain,

He turned and walked over to his parents, "Wow, you look stunning son" Said Mikes Mom,

"Good luck Bro she's a keeper" Said Benjamin from behind, he moved forward and gave him a manly hug before taking his place back in the row of chairs, He seen Kate's mom and Auntie Melia on the dock waiting for Kate to come down in the limo,

"Here she is Chris" Shouted Melia from the docks,

"Okay guys here we go places crew!" Shouted Dutchy,

In the limo Kate was getting agitated "don't worry you can peak soon were nearly there" Said Sally

The Limo pulled up to the gangway of Hammersley, Everyone got out leaving Kate to be the last out, Sally and Chloe held Kate's hand as she stood out the car, Mike stood on the Boat deck looking down at Kate, he could feel the tears in his eyes getting to the better of him, he was seen wiping a few from his eyes, **She's come, she looks beautiful, Gosh Kate please say yes** He kept thinking over and over,

Nav and Bird took their place in the crew line before Kate's Blindfold was taken off, Kate's mom took hold of Shay so the crew could present themselves to Kate,

Kate stood at the bottom of the gangway still blindfolded, when she heard, "Hammersley, Present Arms" It was the voice of Dutchy, Sally removed the blindfold to see the whole crew of Hammersley with their arms presented all facing her, she could see her parents and a few others too, Most importantly Mike, he was stood facing her at the back of the boat, Full service dress whites with his sword and commanders hat, Mike looked over to see Kate, wearing a long, satin ivory dress, slightly tugged to fit her body shape, her hair was nicely pulled back into a curled up-do, All mike could think was how gorgeous and sexy Kate looked,

Kate was overwhelmed and started to cry, "Come on, there is more" Said Sally as she helped her up the gangway and was greeted by her Dad, he linked arms with her and walked her down the small isle to Mike, He kissed her cheek before handing her over to Mike stood by Swain,

"Hi" Said Mike, as he stood next to a very emotional Kate, "Surprise"

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Charge!" Swain said as the crowd giggled at swain's remark, Charge gave him a slightly devilish look,

"We are gathered here today to share an important moment of Mike and Kate's lives, their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to spend the rest of their lives as one…" Swain continued to share some memories between them,

"Kate, repeat after me" Said Swain and she did so –

"I Katie Louise McGregor take you Michael James Flynn to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

"Mike, repeat after me" Said Swain and he too did so -

"I Michael James Flynn take you Katie Louise McGregor to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

Mike and Kate exchanged Rings and their vows; they both stood hand in hand facing each other, whilst Swain finished the final part of the ceremony,

"It's with great pleasure that I announce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" Said swain as he stood back slightly to allow the happy couple to savour the moment,

Mike and Kate shared a meaningful kiss which was broke apart by the sound of Hammersley roaring, someone in the bridge had let the horn blow a few times to signal that they were finally married, Meanwhile back on the deck Mike looked at Kate and whispered "I love you so much" in her ear, Kate was still in a very emotional state and all she could do was look at him and Say I love you with her eyes,

Mike and Kate headed inside Hammersley whilst the rest of the crew and family and friends headed down to the function room at the local restaurant by the beach Kate loves to walk amongst, Mike was staying in his uniform, but Kate couldn't stay in the dress any longer she had to let her bump breathe just a little easier, so she headed into her cabin and changed into a long maxi dress with a mixture of white, light and dark blue floral pattern all the way around, attached around her neck with a strap to help keep it up, She walked out of her cabin leaving her wedding dress in there, she was greeted by her husband waiting by the end of the hall outside his cabin, she looked up and smiled as he held out his arm for her too loop in, they walked out to the boat deck and headed down to the limo waiting for them, they took one last look at the place they got married on, something that will always be on her mind while their at work. As they sat in the limo next to each other they held hands with their arms interlinked,

"Hey, give me your hand?" Asked Kate as she held out her other hand for Mike to place his in, she pulled it over to her stomach, laying it on the top of her bump, "Can you feel that?" She asked,

Mike nodded in agreement, "wow, she's having a party herself in there" He laughed,

"That's the first time ive felt her kick, she's waited for a special day to let us know she's alright in there" Said Kate as she leaned into Mike and laid her head on his shoulder, he gave her a kiss on her head before laying his on top of hers, They stayed like that for the whole journey to the room, as Mike helped her out the limo and into the room they were greeted by a big cheer and round of applause from everybody.

Jessie walked over with Shay on her side, she gave Kate a kiss before handing Shay over to his mommy, She walked over to Mike and gave him another hug, "Congratulations brother" She whispered, as she let go of him everybody started to come and see them one by one, Mike's brother came over to them "Hello Kate, it's nice to finally get a chance to talk to you, sorry its taking so long for us to finally talk this length of time, Mike was always scared I would take you away from him, apparently im the good looking one out the bunch" Said Benjamin,

"Well Benjamin, I guess ive proven him wrong, it's good to finally talk to you like this" She said as she gave him a hug and a kiss,

Mike, Kate and Shay walked over to their table in the middle of the room, Kate sat Shay in front of them on her Knee, "How handsome do you look little boy?" She said,

Shay kept babbling out "Mammm, Mammm"

"I think aunty Nikki and Sally have been teaching little man how to say Mamma" Laughed Mike, They sat and continued to talk back and forwards to everyone in the room, Kate handed Shay over to Mikes mum and dad while she walked over to Swain and Sally,

"Thank you Chris" She said as she knelt down between the two of them,

"Hey what are friends for eh? Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure to marry you" Said Swaino

"Seriously, how long has he kept this a secret from me?" Asked Kate

"Seriously, that we will let Mike say" Butted in Sally before Chris could tell her,

Around 2 hours later everyone had eaten pretty much most of the buffet, not surprising when Charge and 2Dads were first in line, Dutchy hadn't really seen much of Kate the past few months so he decided to head over and see her,

"Hey Mrs Flynn" He said as he stood next to her at the bar,

"Hey Dutchy, still not quite used to hearing that yet" She laughed, "I haven't really seen you much, how have you been?"

"Yeah it's been alright, strange having Mike back as the boss, suppose it won't be for much longer, just till you come back, I have to admit it's strange not smelling your perfume around the ship anymore" Dutchy Laughed as he nudged Kate in the shoulder,

"Hey, I don't use that much do i? Anyways, Nikki will be back before I am" She said,

"Look Kate that is something I need to tell you about, Me and Nikki are dating, we have been a while, but the baby is still ET's we both agreed on it would be best, we've kept it secret for so long but when you and Mike got together we thought why can't we have something like that, Marshall and White have agreed we can still both work on Hammersley as long as we keep the romance on shore". He laughed,

"Congratulations, I don't see why Nikki never told me but anyways im happy for you and not long till little legs arrives?" She said giving him a cuddle,

"Yeah 15 days and counting, she has a midwife appointment tomorrow to see if she may need a C-section as she is so big for 38 weeks, you won't have to long before your little girl will be here?" He asked,

"Well im a little over 12 weeks, due date is the 15th of October so still have a little way to go yet". She said as she sipped her lemonade,

Mike walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand as he pulled her along to the dance floor for their first dance; Mike placed his hands on Kate's hips while she placed hers around his neck, they slowly danced away throughout the song, Mike turned his attention after the dance to his Mom, persisting she danced with him, in the meantime Kate danced with her Dad, dancing away Kate looked at her dad who had a tear in his eye,

"I'm so happy for you, Katie, He's absolutely perfect for you "He said whilst stroking the side of her face,

"Thank you daddy, im happy you like him" She said

"Katie I need to tell you something, come over here" He pulled Kate over to the benches outside the function room,

"Katie, Darling, I know this isn't the best of all days to tell you this but I don't know when I would be able to tell you before it's too late" He said,

"Dad what do you mean too late?" She asked in confusion,

"Katie, I have cancer… and its terminal" He said holding is daughter's hands tightly,

Kate looked at him in shock she didn't know what to do with the information her dad just told her, Before he could get a change to explain Kate walked off down the sand dunes onto the beach, Her dad thought it was best to leave her be and let her take in what he told her, he headed back into the party and sat back down next to his wife,

After dancing with his mum and Shay a couple of times he looked about and couldn't see his wife, He walked over to her dad and asked where she was, "She's down the beach and she's a bit upset"

"What, Why?" He asked

"I'll let her tell you that son" Said Tom

Mike took Shay on his side and walked out to the sea front, he looked about and seen Kate sat on the beach a fair bit down, she had her knees up to her chest and was just looking out to the sea, they both headed down there and sat next to her, Mike place shay on the sand to let him play in it for a bit,

"Hey honey, are you alright, everyone's wondering where you went?" He asked as he looked at Kate he could see Kate had been crying , in fact she still was, her crying got worse as Mike placed his hand on her shoulder, He leaned into her and cuddled her, comforting her until she was ready to tell him what she was crying for,

She composed herself a little so Mike could understand her better,

"My Dad, erm… He has Cancer and its terminal", Kate said as she wiped away the continuous falling tears from her eyes,

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry" Mike said as he realised the pain she must be going through,

Mike sat on the beach next to Kate and in front of Shay, comforting her until she was ready to head back into the party, no matter how long it would take her….

 _A/N –_ _Slightly longer chapter this one, but much easier to write, may be some time before next chapter is completed as the next week is very jam packed for me with work and other things so please hang on, if you want to be updated when the next chapter is up please FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY and you will be emailed when it's up or if you would like a personal message from me telling you when it's up feel free to message me through FanFic website and I will get back to you_


	11. Chapter 11 The Honeymoon Suite

Chapter Eleven –

 _A/N –_ _Amazing feedback thankyou! Sorry this chapter has taken longer, liker I mentioned at the end of ch10 ive had work and fathers day and a few personal reasons to deal with…_

 _So a few have asked why I wrote that Kate's Dad told her the news on her wedding day, the reason being again base on a very close friend to me, her father told her on her wedding day he had terminal cancer, I asked her permission firstly and she agreed I could write it in my story, Her father lived on for another 8 years before cancer took the best of him, So please don't hate about my stories because some of them are based on true stories._

 _** Another mistake I have noticed when Nikki had her scan she was having a Boy but later in ch9 kate said her little girl had a little friend to play with sorry for the mistake guys twisting words as I write lol, she is having a BOY!._

 _I hope you keep reading and reviewing with positive feedback again thanks guys!_

Mike sat next to Kate on the beach, he had only just taken in the news of her father, He didn't know what to do, Kate seemed to be in a different place, still sat on the sand but looking out into the sea and beyond, looking for answers?, Looking for a way to get her head around the news? Mike could only sit and watch her be the way she was ….

"Kate, honey are you alright, you should come back to the party everyone is looking for you?" Said Kate's Mom from behind her,

Kate turned her head over her right shoulder to see her mom looking at her, "Why now mom?, Why now?"

"Katie honey, we had to tell you sooner or later, in fact the plan was to tell you after your honeymoon but, well you know your father he had to tell you while you he had the chance" Kate's mom sat next to Kate on the sand, Mike kissed his wife on the cheek before picking Shay up and carrying him further down the beach to let him splash in the water just a little,

Kate soon turned her head and let her eyes follow the movements of her husband and son playing in the water just further down from them, "You know, it took me so long to cope with my brother's death, its took me nearly 6 years to be able to tell anyone about him without breaking down into tears all of a sudden, Now I might have to do it all over again soon with my dad?, Mom I don't think I can cope going through the pain again!" Kate soon let the tears fall down her face once again, her mom cuddled her and tried to soothe the pain, but knew Katie all to well she will soon put on a brave face and hid it behind the pretty smile of hers.

Kate pulled away from her mom and wiped her tears once again, "I'm okay mom, I just needed some space to think about it, im okay I promise I can handle it a bit better now I can see it coming". And with that Kate stood gave her mom a smile before heading down the beach herself to join her son and husband in the water, Her mother watched her as she ran behind Shay, picked him up and spun him around, making him giggle a little before she stood him up back in the water,

"Are you okay honey?" Asked Mike

"Yeah, I will be" Smiled Kate before she leaned over and pressed lips with his giving some depth and meaning into it.

Back up at the room, Sally had ordered a photographer to take photos of them on their special day, He noticed them on the beach playing in the water, he lay on the dunes so he was just out of sight to them, he started to snap photos of them splashing about, laughing and enjoying their first night as a married couple, he took a few then noticed them heading back his way, he snapped a few more before heading back into the room to take more photos of the guests and entertainment and by entertainment he meant a group of kids attempting the robot and breakdancing moves in some cases,

Mike and Kate walked either side of Shay helping him walk back to the room across the sand, just as they walked through the door Mike and Kate were pulled over to the dance floor by Nikki and were told to sit down on the chairs in the middle of the floor facing everyone, Shay sat on his dad's knee sucking his dummy, Nikki and Sally both grabbed a microphone and stood next to them,

"Now as you all know, Mike with a little help from others had organised this special day for Kate and himself of course, he never really had time to treat himself on this special day so as present from all of us last minute, we have decided to put you two up for a 7 night stay at Brisbane Marriott Hotel, in the honeymoon suite, your parents are looking after Shay so don't worry, your bags are packed all ready to go, you have enough time to say goodbye to everyone your taxi awaits to take you to the airport ..." Kate and Mike both looked at each other in shock, Kate just started to cry in happiness the fact her friends put all this effort into making her day,

An hour later Mike and Kate had said their goodbyes, Shay was fast asleep in his grannies arms, Kate kissed his head and then her mom's cheek, "I'll phone you when were there, I love you, bye son", Kate looked over to her dad stood a few steps back , she walked over to him and gave him a big hug, "I love you dad" she said as she felt the hug get tighter, her dad pushed her in front of him and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll still be here when you get back, now have fun and take care of my little grandchild" they both smiled,

Mike walked over and placed his arm on her shoulder, "Are you ready sweetie" He asked,

"Yeah, let's do this" She smiled back as she wrapped her arm around the back of his ceremonial whites, they headed over to the car waiting for them to take them to the airport,

**Nearly 3 hours later Mike and Kate were on the plane and in mid-air to their hotel in Brisbane, Mike changed out his Ceremonial whites and into a t-shirt and jeans in the airport toilets, Mike stood and went to the toilet on board the airplane, by the time he got back he had noticed Kate was asleep, snuggled up in her cardigan, Mike sat down and spent most of the flight watching her sleep, just as the plane started its descent into Brisbane Kate was awoke by the sound of the air hostess asking to buckle back up, Mike leaned over and helped to loosen Kate's belt a little to fit over her belly, Kate looked over to him and gazed into his blue eyes, "I still can't believe were doing this" She said,

"Me neither, doesn't seem real enough yet" Said Mike, Kate reached over and grabbed his hand, they sat back in their seats and awaited further instructions until they had landed.

Mike and Kate walked hand in hand over to the luggage belt where they collected their luggage from the conveyer belts, Mike carried his bag over his shoulder whilst Kate carried hers in her unoccupied hand, once they reached the path outside the airport Mike turned on his phone and received a text from Swain –

"Hope the flight was alright for you both, everyone got home alright, there's a Taxi waiting to take you to your hotel outside the Airport, look for someone with a card and Mike Flynn written on it, Enjoy!"

Just as he looked up from the text there was a man stood with his name on a card "I guess that ones for us". He giggled as they walked over to the taxi and hopped in,

Arriving at the main desk to the hotel the woman at the desk greeted them... "Hello, welcome to the Marriott Hotel, can I help you?" She Smiled,

"Ah hopefully, we were told we have a room booked for us here?, A Sally Blake booked it?"

"Ah yes you must be Mike and Kate? Yes I have it here, you have room 203 our deluxe honeymoon suite 3rd floor and it's the room at the end of the hall, you have complementary drinks and food set on the table, enjoy your stay" Smiled the woman,

Mike and Kate stood at the door of Room 203, admiring the layout and view a head of them, "Mike, its beautiful," She said admiring the river view outside the window, Mike placed both bags inside the doorway before lifting Kate of her feet into his arms, He carried her through the door before throwing her back on the white king size bed, He walked back and closed the door, picked up the begs and chucked them down beside the bed before joining Kate on the bed, he laid further up the bed, he got back up and pulled Kate back over to him as he laid back down himself, Kate lay her head on Mikes legs she laid her hands on her stomach and looked at Mike "Amelia?"

"Amelia?" Mike asked slightly confused to why she brought the name up,

"Amelia Louise Flynn?" She said again looking back at him to see his reaction

"Yeah I like that Shay and Amelia Flynn, Sounds just like our family" He Smiled back at Kate,

"I like the look of that big bathtub in there, Maybe we can rein act our engagement night?" She said with a slight smirk to her face she couldn't hide,

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean your slightly bigger now?" Sniggered Mike

Kate punched him in the arm and kicked it all off, Mike started to tickle Kate making her flinch, He pinned back her arms and sat over her legs, he leant over her and started to give Kate a passionate kiss which later lead into a more seductive bathroom scene,

After they had their 'fun' Mike and Kate changed into their night wear and laid back in bed flicking through the channels on the telly, Kate looked up to Mike to see him fast asleep, Kate turned off the telly, rolled over to Mikes bedside lamp and switched it off, as she turned to lie herself back down she kissed Mike on the cheek and whispered "goodnight my dear" making herself comfortable she turned over and tried to sleep off the day's adventures.

Early the next morning Mike rolled onto his side to cuddle into his Wife, as he rolled over he felt an empty bed instantly worrying he woke up to hear the sound of the shower running, He laid back down on his back lying awake, as he did so Kate came to the door wrapped in a towel with her hair pinned back, "I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up" Kate Smirked Slightly as she leaned her hand against the door frame,

Mike looked over to his wife admiring how sexy she looked in that towel, "You know you would look so much better with that towel off" He giggled,

Kate looked at him as he placed his hands behind his head to raise himself up slightly, "Well what are you waiting for an invite?" She giggled, as she turned around she looked back over her shoulder as she undone her towel lengthening it around her back and to no avail Mike was out of the bed in a flash following her into the bathroom, Kate and Mike leant in for a seductive and passionate kiss, he raised his arms up as Kate lifted his t-shirt from his body slowly moving her hands back down she undone her towel once again and pulled him into the hot steaming running shower….

Later that morning Mike and Kate decided to do some shopping in the mall, looking in the clothes shops Mike had seen something catch his eye for the baby, he pulled Kate over to the store window where there was a baby pink cosy toes blanket, it had small white flower buds along the top of the blanket with deeper pink frills around the remainder sides, "Kate we should get that for the Moses basket, look you can get it engraved with names" Asked Mike squeezing Kate's hand,

"Before we get it we have to be certain on the name we picked, are we definitely going with Amelia-Louise?"

"I'm sure if you're sure, you picked the name i love it but if you don't then we can choose another one?" Mike said looking at Kate, who was still in two minds about the name,

"No, Amelia-Louise I love it, it sounds perfect!" Said Kate as she and Mike walked into the shop hand in hand, they bought the cosy toes blanket and had it thoroughly wrapped so igt wouldn't have got damaged on the way home,

Later on after intense few hours looking and searching through clothes shops they headed into the restaurant down the road from the hotel, Kate's phone rang just as they sat down at the table, "Oh, it's Sally, Hi Sally is everything okay?"

"Hi Kate, everything's fine just checking up on the happy couple, how's the honeymoon so far?"

"Sally its brilliant, the hotel is lush, infact we have just sat down at the restaurant for some tea,"

"Oh Good, Somebody here has been shouting for his mommy and daddy all day," Sally said

"How come you have Shay I thought Mike's Mom and Dad were looking after him?"

"They are but we thought we would have him, to save his father, Shay never settled at his grampy's place so they dropped him off for us and he's has been settled all day until I mentioned to Chris I was going to phone you that's when he started to shout for you,"

"Oh as long as he is happy, can you put the phone next to him? (Sally did so) Hi baby, how's mommy's boy doing" Kate continued to talk down the phone to her son,

"Daddy wants to say hello," Kate handed Mike the phone as he said "Hello Son, Daddy's missing you won't be long till we see you again, behave for aunty Sally and Uncle Chris" Mike passed the phone back to Kate,

"Okay, Sally, were going to go we've got our food coming soon so we must be ready for it coming, ill phone you tomorrow night again Thanks for this again Sally, You too Chris"

And with that they both hung up the phone,

A few days later - Airplane Journey Home-

"I cant wait to get home and see Shay, I've missed his cuddles in bed" Said Kate looking at pictures of her son on her phone,

"What mine aren't good enough?" Smirked Mike

Kate punched his arm, "You know what I mean, ive never been away from him more than a few days, I know it was only a week away but I miss hearing his voice".

"We spoke to him every night!" Laughed Mike knowing Kate would get wound up at him, "Hey I was joking" He said as Kate went to hit him again," I've missed him too, we'll have to have Sally and Chris round when we get back for a dinner to say thank you".

"You're right, I have to go and see Nikki when we get back too, she will be ready to pop by now if she hasn't already" Said Kate changing the subject,

"Yeah, you know what im happy for Nikki and Dutchy, there perfect for each other and they'll have a little baby to run around the room soon". Said Mike,

"Hopefully us too" Smiled Kate,

Arriving at the airport Kate and Mike looked at each other as they seen a familiar face in the crowd, Mike and Kate seen Shays head bobbing in the crowd as his parents spotted him, "Hey Baby boy" Said Kate as she walked over to Shay sat on uncle Chris's shoulders,

"Well you too certainly look tanned; did you have plenty of fun?" Smiled Sally as she knew she could never take it serious when a couple go on holiday together,

"Ha-ha, Thank you we had an amazing time, we can't thank you enough for organising this for us, we don't know when we would have had the chance to go on holiday once we had two kids running wild" Said Mike, Kate turned and whacked Mike for his remark,

"Come on we will drop you off" Said Swain,

"Chris can you drop me off at Nikki's first I said I would be right over to her place?"

"Who said we were dropping you off home, you're going to the hospital, Nikki has been in labour for 15 hours now, I said we would get you over as soon as we got you from the airport" Said Chris

"She's in Labour!?, Why didn't she tell me yesterday when I phoned her?" Asked Kate,

"She didn't want you to worry about her on your honeymoon, don't worry she is in slow labour doctors say it could be another day before they decide to help her along" Said Sally re-assuring her on the way to the hospital,

In the hospital waiting room Kate, Mike, Shay, Chris and Sally walked out the lift to their amazement saw the crew of Hammersley scattered along the seats in the waiting room,

"Heyy!, There's the happy couple!" Shouted Pete,

"Hey guys, why didn't anyone tell me?, What room is she in?"

"Room 113, down the hall first door to your right" Said Charge,

"Thanks guys"

Mike stayed in the waiting room with Shay and the crew showing a few photos to them they took on holiday,

"Hey sexy momma" Laughed Kate as she walked through the door to Nikki's room, Nikki was leaning over the bed swaying side to side with Dylan rubbing her back, Nikki turned her head to the door way to see Kate stood looking over at her,

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?"

"Great, why didn't you tell me you went into labour?" Asked Kate sitting on the edge of the bed near Nikki

"I didn't want to ruin your honeymoon, besides im holding the baby in for you isn't that good enough ahah" Nikki laughed trying to focus back on her breathing,

"Ruin? More like make it 10x better, not that it wasn't fun with Mike but still, How far are the contractions?" Asked Kate,

Dutchy piped up to the side of Nikki, "On and off every 10 minutes lasting a minute or two" He said,

Before Kate got a chance to open her mouth again, Nikki screamed in pain from the contractions, "Ouuucchhhh, that was the strongest by far, Sorry Kate you were about to say something?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it, Have your waters broken yet?" Kate asked,

"Not yet but im 8 cm dilated well an hour ago I was anyways, little legs is taking the time to come out, I hope you're not in labour as long as this Kate" Laughed Nikki trying to stay positive,

"Ahah well its just a waiting game, she's been kicking about the past few days, playing football with my bladder every hour". Kate sniggered,

After ten minutes of Kate arriving Nikki's water had broken and she screamed out in pain once again, Dutchy go get the Midwife I think she isn't too far off now" And with that Dutchy ran out the room to find Nikki's midwife

Nikki climbed back onto the bed, "See I told you, little legs wanted to wait until you were here with us". Laughed Nikki as the Midwife came into the room,

"Nikki can you put your feet together and let your knees fall low please?" Said the Midwife as she went to examine her,

"Nikki the baby's head is crowning when you are ready give one long push for me" the midwife continued as Kate and Dutchy stood either side of Nikki holding her hands helping her push down into her stomach,

After what seemed like eternity the Midwife announced "Look here's your son!, Well done and congratulations" Smiled the midwife as she placed her son on her belly and started to clean him off a little, and with that he let out a small cry, All three of them broke down in tears of joy to the little bundle of happiness in front of them,

"Nikki he's beautiful!" Said Kate whilst wiping the tears from her face,

"I'm just going to take him to the scales and weigh him for you, ah perfect size, 6lb 7oz" Said the Midwife as she passed him back over to them,

"Have you decided on his name?" Asked Kate,

"Joshua James Caetano"

"Oh Nikki he is beautiful" Said Kate

"I think the crew want to see him they've been here all night too waiting for him to arrive" Laughed Dylan,

"Here I'll take him, give you too a chance to get sorted out, I won't steal him I promise" Said Kate as she lifted Joshua out of her arms, Kate headed down the hall into the waiting room to the crew of Hammersley,

"Hey guys, someone wanted to say hello" Said Kate holding Joshua in her arms,

"He's gorgeous" Said Bird and soon after everyone took a moment to say hello to the little man, Kate looked over at Mike who had a big smile on his face that he wasn't even attempting to hide,

"I better take him back before they think ive run off with him, I'll catch you's in a minute" Said Kate, she headed back to the room and handed Nikki her son back, "I'm going to head off and get sorted, congratulations Nikki and you too Dylan", She gave them both a hug and headed back out to catch up with Mike and the crew,

"You know Kate, it won't be long before were in their shoes, holding our new-born" Said Mike as he wrapped his arms around her,

"That was the best experience ive ever done, sat and watched someone give birth to their child, I would have never have done it if Nikki didn't persuade me and im glad I did!" Kate continued, "Let's get home and get settled on the couch, I think Shay is getting hungry too." She laughed,

Swain and Sally dropped them back off at the house, Mike went to the kitchen and made himself and Kate a brew before joining her and Shay on the couch, "Our first night home as a married couple, I definitely can get used to this" Mike smiled, Kate lay down on his knee lying Shay next to her Kate was so exhausted she ended up falling asleep on the couch next to Mike and Shay, Mike leaned over and reached for the blanket, placed it over her and lifted her head down onto the couch, he moved onto the other couch and slept on that one until Kate decided to wake him and move up to bed later on the night…

 _A/N –_ _Okay so the next chapter I am going to skip forward to 2 weeks before Kate's due date, I will explain some parts from 'now' to the 2 weeks before due date, I feel like I kind of blabbed a bit in the last part but anyways R &R I am open for suggestions and ideas for future chapters if I like them I will mention you in the chapter __Peace out x_


	12. Chapter 12 Mikes Last Patrol?

Chapter Twelve – Mike's Last Patrol

 _A/N –_ _Thanks for the amazing reviews again guys, So like I mentioned end of last chapter I am going to skip forward to 2 weeks before Kate's due date – the reason why? Well you'll have to read on_

Hammersley 0630hrs – First watch –

Mike had been on watch since 0500hrs, it is currently day 4 of their 9 day patrol, he was sat in the Captain's chair, Nikki (Whom had been back at work almost a month now) was sat in the Con looking back and forth between the EOD and the Radar screens, Swain was sat in the helm guiding the ship along its course, also on the bridge were RO at the comms desk and Charge at the back of the bridge keeping tabs on the engine room and compartments.

"Sir Navcom, Commander Marshall on SATPHONE" Said RO,

"Thanks RO, Sir Commander Flynn speaking?" Said Mike,

"Ah hello Mike, I have passed on some co-ordinates to your RO, there is a suspected FFV carrying fish from our waters and heading back into their waters, I need you to head over to them and make sure they put the fish back and cross back to their side of the line" Instructed Commander Marshall,

"Okay Thank you sir, do you have an estimated time for when we can get back to port?" Asked Mike

"Ah I still need you out there for the full nine days, but we will allow you and your crew tonight as R&R, as long as you're a back out on patrol by 1000hrs that's fine, I must go I have Maxine coming down for a meeting about her position back as commanding officer here bye Mike". And with that Mike hung up the phone,

"Nav hand me the speaker please, 'do you hear there, the captain speaking, Commander Marshall has granted us one nights R&R, so once we have this boat those not on watch can head out to port, that's all".

1hour later – 

"Sir are you not heading out for a few drinks with the crew?" Asked Nikki as she walked over to her boss sitting in the captain's chair,

"Ah, erm no Nav, quite enjoying the quiet aboard the ship tonight, Pete's taking Dutchy and a few others out for a few drinks, they said they would come back in a decent state unlike last time Pete and 2dad's went out and I think you can remember what happened then?

"Ah yes sir, they ended up playing football in the hallways and through the galley if I can recall?, anyways, I agree it's nice to have some quiet and solace every now and again, now if you don't mind sir im heading down for the night, give me a shout if you need anything, Goodnight Sir" Said Nikki leaving the bridge,

"Thanks, Nav goodnight" Replied Mike, He sat in the chair once again looking out to the dark clear skies and calm waves hitting the docks, he got out of his seat and headed out onto the deck just outside the bridge of the ship, he placed his hands arm's length and so far apart stretching his back and legs out he looked out to the horizon in front of him, all he could think of was how much he knew Kate loved to stand out here looking at the very same thing he was, he was missing her more and more by the minute, all he had running through his mind was what would happen if Kate went into labour early and he couldn't be there to see the birth of his child, Then what would Kate think of him then. Letting out a Yawn and thinking hitting the rack was a good idea, although he had to wait until Bird and Ryan started there shift in another hour, he walked back into the bridge and walked to the desk by the stairs he reached for the laptop and placed it on the counter top and started it up, logging on to his emails he thought he would send one to Kate,

'Hello Dear, Just me, just seeing how you and Shay are doing, the boys have all headed out to the pub to have a few while they can, Nikki is down in her cabin for the night, ive got another hour on my watch before I can head down for the night, how's little legs doing hope she isn't causing too much pain for you, were definitely out for the full 7 days but hopefully I'll be back in time for the birth, Marshall is keeping Hammersley in dock while we take leave for you but he says as soon as your ready you can hop back in the Captain's chair, love and miss you honey, Love Mike x'

A few moments later he had a reply from his wife,

'Hello honey, Were fine Shay has had a high temperature all day I think he is coming down with a cold, he hardly settled last night kept shouting for dad, Little legs is kicking about again still think she will be in their a little while longer, I had a phone call from the midwife, if she hasn't turned or made progress by the week after my due date they will book me in for a C-section, don't worry its routine procedure, Send everyone my love ill see you when you come home, Love Kate x'

Mike's smile beamed across his face reading the email from Kate, just as he finished putting away the laptop Bird and Ryan headed up the stairs talking to eachother , "What are you guys doing here, your watch isn't for another 45 minutes?" He asked

"We thought we would come up a bit earlier, you've done your watch the same time the past four nights go head down for the night we've got the ship until Nav and RO have watch at 0300hrs" Said Bird,

"Okay, Thanks Bird, give me a wake if you need anything, goodnight" Said Mike admitting his defeat,

"Goodnight Sir" Said both Bird and Ryan as they continued their discussion,

Mike was lying in his rack just drifting off to sleep when he was awoken by the sound of drunken sailors, he didn't need to look to see who it was but decided to head out anyway, as he got up and opened the door he looked down the hallway to see 2dads, Pete and Dutchy very unsteady on the feet, as he walked out his cabin the three of them turned round and looked at their boss, "Boss, *Hiccup* we thought we would celebrate the new life of Joshua and *hiccup* your child sir" Said a very wobbly 2dad's,

"Pete?" Asked Mike

"Yes sir?" Pete giggled

"I assume you consumed a load of alcohol tonight?" He asked looking at the mess of his sailors

"Yes sir but nothing that can affect our ability at work sir!" Said Pete as he drunkenly saluted to his boss,

"Head down to your racks, sleep it off and not another word from any of you tonight, Understood" Said Mike in his Captains voice,

"Yes sir!" Said Dutchy as the three of them headed down to their racks,

Mike watched them stagger down the corridor then turned back to his cabin, he decided je was down for good, he took off his DPNU shirt and trousers and climbed into his rack, this time hoping for an undisturbed night.

The following morning Dutchy, Pete and Bird were all gathered in the Galley,

"So I heard you got a telling off from the boss last night?" Asked Bird

"Yeah considering how much we had to drink last night im fine I think x is fine it's just to see how bad 2Dad's is when he gets the wakeup call for watch".

And at that moment 2dads stumbled past the galley window opening and he turned his head when he heard the three of them looking and laughing at him, he shook his head and moped on up to the bridge to report for his watch duties,

"I told you he can't handle his drink," Laughed Pete, Nikki had come down to the galley to get a mug of coffee for everyone on the bridge when he seen Bird, X and Dutchy laughing, "So I take it you all had fun last night?" She asked

"Yeah you could say that" Mumbled Pete,

"Well make sure you're alright for duty, the boss doesn't seem in too good a mood this morning, think he has Kate sickness" She giggled

"You should have said that to two dads before he headed up for duty he's worst for wear out of all of us, anyways ive got some paperwork that isn't going to file itself" Laughed Dutchy, he gave Nikki a kiss on the head before heading to his bunk to type of some work,

Meanwhile on the bridge Mike sat in the captain's chair looking out to see, it had been relatively quite the past 2 days, no action just a few FFV's to be moved on from the area, nothing major, Nav came back up the bridge holding 4 mugs of tea/coffee in one hand and 2 in the other hand, she placed the two in one hand down on the desk for Charge and RO, then gave Mike his, she then passed one to 2dads and Swain sat at the helm before sitting down with hers at the console,

"Boss I have a radar contact just over the horizon, looks like a type 2 FFV possibly the mothership?" Nav said as she started typing into the computer,

"Can they sense us yet?" He asked

"Ah no not yet, looks like there still in the water for now boss". Continued Nav

"Okay take us further in Nav, so where just outside their radar range, get them up on the EOD 2dads, if they have lines in the water we will intercept them RO, get NAVCOM on the line commander Marshall's office, ill take it down in my cabin, Nav you have the ship, come get me if there is any change?"

"Yes Sir, Navigator has the ship" Shouted Nav as she sat in the captain's chair,

Mike got into his cabin and picked up the phone to the awaiting call to NAVCOM,

"Commander Flynn speaking HMAS HAMMERSLEY, Sir we have a mother ship of the FFV's just over the horizon no lines in the water as of yet but we have them under surveillance, "

"Fantastic, I have HMAS Kingston 2 hours away from your position steaming towards you, you are to intercept only when they have lines in the water and taking in fish, then you are to tow the boat back to base, all passengers of the ship are to be transferred to HMAS KINGSTON where they will be transported to a rendezvous point with the federal police". Replied Commander Marshall

"Thanks sir"

"Mike before you go I want to talk to you man to man" He asked,

"Yes?"

"Kate came by the office yesterday, we had a chat and we've both come to an agreement, HMAS Hammersley is to dock for repairs and a cabin refit, which means you will be home for Kate going into labour, when Kate finishes her maternity leave a month after the baby is born she has agreed she will go back as Lieutenant Commander of Hammersley, you will have a part time posting back here at NAVCOM back in the office next door to mine".

"Thank you sir"

"I have to say Mike she's definitely getting big, can't get over how much she has bloomed out the past few weeks".

"I know, as soon as we get back ive got some serious baby belly time to catch up on". Mike laughed at his own remarks

"Ok Mike I must go please keep me updated on interception and transfer of passengers," Asked Marshall

"Yes sir thank you". Mike said as he put the phone back on the loop,

HMAS Hammersley had undertook the FFV better known as Mamma blue!, nearly an hour ago, they had just handed over the Passengers to HMAS Kingston and were heading back to base with the FFV under tow, Mike headed back onto the bridge after he stood on the boat deck watching HMAS Kingston steam off into the distance, once on the bridge he exclaimed "Captain has the ship"

With a big smile on his face he looked at Nav sat on the console, "Nav, plot a course back home, fastest way if possible".

"But sir I thought we have another night out on patrol?" Asked a confused Nav

"We did, but since we have intercepted the mother ship Commander Marshall has granted us to come home one patrol early, unless you have a problem Nav?" Laughed Mike

"No sir, Port Twenty, Steer ONE-EIGHT-ZERO, Revolutions TWO-ZERO-ZERO-ZERO" Said Nav with a grin on her face too,

"Sir, can I suggest we pull out the BBQ and have a feast tonight?" Asked Charge from the back of the bridge

"You know what Charge not a bad idea, Go and get Bird to cook us up some party grub, Charge go get the meat on the grill". Mike replied with and even bigger grin on his face,

An hour later the crew were all out on the boat deck, Charge was behind the grill cooking off the last of the sausages and burgers, Nikki had noticed Mike sat on one of the stumps looking out to the sunset out to sea, she walked over and sat next to him handing him a light beer while she sat down, "Thanks" He said as he held the light beer to hers,

"Is everything alright boss you seem a bit … gone… if that makes sense" She Laughed

Mike let out a little laugh at Nikki's remark, "Yeah I will be, this is my last patrol, Hammersley goes in for repairs and a cabin refit for 3 weeks, after that you get a temp CO until Kate come's back as CO of Hammersley",

"You still can't get rid of them sea legs can you?" She asked

"I don't know what it is ive always loved being out at sea, don't get me wrong working in the office has its advantages, I can come home every night rather than being away a weeks on end",

"It's not easy being away from someone you love, when Dylan went back on patrols the first few days were hard but I coped after I knew he was safe in the hands of you, I know you think Kate is on her own but she isn't she has Sally and Chloe there and then by tomorrow you will be too". Said Nikki watching Mike nod in agreement

"Thanks Nikki, means a lot," Replied Mike giving one of his charming smiles,

He sat looking out to see a few more minutes before standing and grabbing the attention of the crew on the deck,

"Alright everyone listen up, when we get back to base there will be 3 weeks shore leave, some of you will have the option to work amongst other navy vessels during that time Hammersley will be docked at the base out of action while we have a cabin refit and engine room updated, so that means this is my last patrol on Hammersley well I say my last one for now, hiopefully I will get a chance to be back in the near future, You will have a replacement CO coming from Darwin to captain the ship until Kate's maternity leave is over and she will be back as you Captain, I will still be in touch during work hours as I will be your Commanding Officer back at NAVCOM, I want to thank each and every one of you for your help over the past 9 months, without you I wouldn't be standing here talking to you as your CO, I know its partially my fault Kate isn't hear anyways (He and the crew gave out a little cheer whilst he rocked on his feet) anyways thanks for being the best crew the navy has ever had and I have had a great pleasure working with each and every one of you!"

"Hear Hear!" Roared the crew of Hammersley,

"Here's to a happy future for Mike and Kate, going to miss your company boss but good luck with the baby! To Mike" Shouted Pete as the crew raised their light beers in the air,

Arriving back at base, Mike was in the CO's Cabin packing away his clothes in his duffer bag when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him,

"So I get my baby back now do i?" Said Kate as she watched him turn round in shock to see her standing there,

"Hey, what you doing here you should be at home relaxing, your ready to drop," Said Mike as he gave his wife a long passionate kiss,

Kate pulled away to catch her breath, "Well I was bored in the house looking at the same four walls, Shay's at your mother's house with your sister and brother in law, so I thought id take a trip down to the docks try and get this baby moving," She said whilst rubbing her bulging belly,

"Ah so it was by chance you came the same time Hammersley were docking in?" He said cheekily,

"Well no, sally told me that chris had emailed her to say they were docking a day earlier", Kate giggled as she felt a pain in her back,

"Ouch!" She exclaimed,

"What is it honey?" Asked Mike with a worry in his voice,

"She is playing football in there, if its not my bladder then its my back, never fails to hurt, just the past 2 days she has been doing it more often!" Kate giggled as she slowly sat down on the bed,

"So what adventures have you been on this patrol then?" Asked Kate as she helped Mike re-fold his clothes into his duffer bag,

"Well we took down the mothership of an FFV group then we had a BBQ last night" Said Mike watching Kate refold his clothes, he could never fold clothes properly Kate always ended up re doing them,

"Wow that was eventful" She laughed before she froze and grabbed Mikes arm,

"Mike?" Kate said quite slowly but calm,

"What" He laughed at her as he looked at her she realised something was up,

"I think my waters have just broken!" she said breathing in and out slowly,

"SWAIN!" Shouted Mike as he sat next to Kate and grabbed her hand,

"Yes boss!" Said swain as he rushed to the CO cabin,

Mike didn't need to say anything swain looked at Kate and knelt down to her,

"Kate, how long have you been getting these pains in your back?" He asked

Slowly breathing out she said "About 2 Days",

"Kate can you get up and walk?" Swain asked, Mike and himself grabbed Kates hands and tried to help her up before she squealed,

"No no no no," She said as she sat back down, "I can feel it" She cried,

"Kate im going to have a look sit back a bit on the bed" Kate looked at him in worry to the fact swain was going to look at her private place, "Don't worry I know what to do, Ibe done it before don't forget?"

"Okay" Said Kate,

"Kate, you need to push and now, the baby's head is crowning!" Said Swain

Both Mike and Kate gave each other worrying looks, what brought this on? Is Kate going to deliver on board Hammersley?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews again gys, please tell me what you think, don't know how much further I am going to go with this story, check out my new Fanfic ive just updated LAWANDORDERSVU – SURPRISE?


	13. Chapter 13 OUR KIDS!

Chapter Thirteen – Our KIDS!

A/N- Sorry for the long delay on the chapter, ive been focusing on my new upload – Law and order : SVU Surprise?.

So this chapter has romance, anger, love and happiness rolled into one, a lot have been asking about the woman Kate's mom saw Mike with a few chapters ago when Mike first left, I will bring her into this chapter somehow, R&R All feedback welcomed,

Hammersley, CO's Cabin -

…"Kate you know ive done it before",

"Kate, you need to push now, the baby's head is crowning the longer you wait the longer the baby goes without oxygen ". Repeated Swain once more,

Kate was crying and sweating in pain, panting out every breath she took, trying her hardest to concentrate, Shay's birth went a lot smoother than this, although she was in labour for 2 days she never went through all this pain without medication.

"Come on Kate you can do this, im right here!" Whispered Mike as he got behind Kate on the bed and helped her push down

Kate nodded and once again pushed as best and hard as she could down into her stomach, "Kate just pant it out for now, the heads out just let your body do the rest" Said Swain as he held the bottom of the baby's head stopping it from hanging from its neck,

All of a sudden Kate screamed once more as she gave one final push, silence broke after a few minutes when Kate and Mike heard their baby cry for the first time, "She's alright, she's perfect guys!" Said Swain placing the new born in Kate's arms,

"Are you cutting the cord Mike?" Swain asked,

Mike nodded, he could barely speak, he was so overwhelmed by the joy he and Kate had created, he witnessed the birth of his daughter. He bent over and cut the cord, "She's perfect absolutely perfect". He smiled Kissing Kate on the top of her head,

"I'll leave you for a few minutes while I go get a blanket and organise an ambulance to come and take you to hospital" Smiled Swain as he shut the door behind him, Walking down into the hallway past the galley he could hear giggles and cheers coming from the seniors mess, as he opened the door the rest of his crew stared at him,

"Well ?" Asked Pete,

"A little Girl, she's perfect so happy for them both" Swain said as he headed to the sink to wash his hands, "Nikki can you organise a land ambulance to come to the dock to take them both to hospital"

"Yeah sure". Smiled Nikki as she headed up to the bridge to use the Satphone.

10 minutes Later Nikki and two paramedics with a gurney walked down to the CO's Cabin to collect Kate and the New-born, "Swain" She said, the paramedics placed the gurney up so Kate could climb onto it, she laid back and was covered in the blankets, Mike stood and grabbed a blanket from the paramedic and wrapped their new born in it, as Kate was wheeled out onto the boat deck, Mike followed carrying their child, as they hit the boat deck all they heard was a load roar, the whole crew of Hammersley lined the boat and dock, cheering and clapping at them Both, Kate and Mike both smiled as they got into the back of the ambulance with the second paramedic,

"So do you have a name picked out for her?" Asked the paramedic,

Mike and Kate both exchanged some looks before he opened his mouth, "Yeah Amelia Jane Flynn" He smiled looking down and rocking his daughter in his arms,

"Louise" Kate said,

"Pardon?" Asked Mike looking confused,

"Amelia Louise Flynn, that's her name" Smiled Kate, "Jane sounds too much like an old woman's name; I don't want them to call her Ajay".

"Fine then, Amelia Louise Flynn" They giggled.

The next day Kate was awoken in the hospital by Mike trying to soothe Amelia in his arms, "Hey mommy is awake" He said as he stood and placed Amelia in her mother's arms, he placed a kiss on her lips before pulling the chair closer to Kate's bedside, Kate was feeling weird and out of sorts, all of a sudden her emotions got the better of her,

"Mike?"

""Yes honey"

"You never answered my question?"

"Which one?"

"When my mom saw you with that woman by the store, I asked you who she was"

"Kate.."

"Mike I want to know who she was, did you start seeing her while you with me?"

"ah..Kate, why now?"

"Is it true, were you having an affair with me and left me for her?"

"Kate.. you.. you know that I …" Mike never got the chance to finish the sentence,

"Get out" Kate said in a quiet tone

"Excuse me?" Mike protested

"I said Get out!" Kate screamed as she pointed to the door giving Mike the evil eye

"Fine then!" Mike stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and stormed out the door, Kate started to cry as she looked down to Amelia, All she could think of was how could she not have done this sooner, it's always played on her mind,

A few minutes later Dylan and Nikki walked into Kate's room, "Hey is everything alright ive just seen Mike storm awa.." Nikki didn't need to finish before she seen Kate crying, she walked over and sat next to her, "What happened?"

"It's all my fault, I broke loose again, I asked him if he had an affair with me before he left the before I found out I was pregnant with Shay," Kate said wiping away her tears,

"What did he say, he denied it didn't he?" Asked Dylan from the edge of the bed

"He never said yes neither No he just kept saying my name, so I told him to get out" Siad Kate once again bursting into tears again, "What have I done, the man I fell in love with left me once before, then we get back together further down the line he leaves again I fall pregnant, we settle down, I fell pregnant again, then we got married, now Amelia is here, why has he done this to me again?, Why have I done this too myself again and again and again"

"Hey this isn't your fault, like you said Mike left you twice, each time he told you he was here for good, but obviously he had to wait until he was a proper father to see what he had done to you" Said Nikki,

"When can you leave?" Asked Dylan,

"Erm.. some point today I hope, I just want to go get Shay then go back to my mom's for a bit" Kate Replied

"So your heading back into Melbourne then?" Asked Dylan

"Yeah we had a plan to do it anyways surprise mum with Amelia but I think I will just stay up there for a while get my head sorted before im due back on Hammersley, Marshall has given me permission to take extended maternity leave until I can get back into routine, most likely after 3-4 months"

"Well, you know where we are if you need us, were always a call away, we can always come and meet you if you need any help" Said Nikki as Dutchy nodded in agreement

"Thanks guys, I can always count on you as they all leant in for a hug," Just as they broke the hug the midwife walked through the door, "Good news you can head off home, your Ships Medic did a pretty good job, Ill get your dismissal forms then you can head off on your journey"

"Great, thank you" Said Dutchy,

"No problem" Smiled the Midwife

The next day Kate, Shay and Amelia had set of on their journey to Melbourne, Mike had not phoned or called by to see his Daughter or Son, The plan was to drive to Melbourne to stay with her parents for a while to get her head sorted before she goes back to work as Lieutenant Commander of Hammersley.

Sometime Later she pulled up on to the drive to her mother and fathers home, she Carried Shay out and placed him on the floor holding onto his reins as she picked up Amelia in her car seat, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and waited, after a small pause which felt like ages, her mother opened the door in great shock,

"Oh My Gosh!, Katie, she's gorgeous!" Said Kate's mom as she leaned over and grabbed the car seat out of her hand, "Come in come sit down, your father's just gone to the shop he wont be long, oh Katie why didn't you phone I would have come to see you". She continued,

"Mom, can I stay here in the spare room for a few days?" Asked Kate as she sat Shay on her knee,

"Sure, you can you know you're always welcome to stay, why what's up, is everything alright?" Asked her mom as she saw her daughter looked a bit distracted,

"Mom ive really done it this time" Said Kate as her voice began to break,

Kate's mom moved over and sat next to her on the chair and squeezed her tight, "Why, what's a matter Dear?"

"I went into labour yesterday on board Hammersley, and before you say anything I wasn't working, we got to the hospital after Amelia was born and I just went off it with him, I asked him who the woman you saw him was and he wouldn't say who, he didn't even deny he was having an affair mum". Kate said as she started to cry into her mum's shoulder,

"Oh Katie I told you to leave it in the past, you've got Shay and now Amelia to think of, you can't manage it alone". Her mom said,

Kate sniffled up, "Yeah I know, I think im going to go and sort my clothes out before I get to comfy".

"Okay, Dear the travel cot is in the attic still ill bring it down later, ill send your father up when he comes back". She replied

"How is he?"

"Getting there dear, don't you worry go get yourself sorted ill watch the kids," Replied her mom as she stood and watch her walk off into her bedroom at the back of the house.

A Few minutes later – 

*Knock, Knock*

"Hey, chicken how's my little girl doing?" Asked her Dad as he peered his head round the corner of the door

"Hey Dad" Smiled Kate as she walked over and gave him a hug,

"So I hear you and Mike have had an argument?" Kate went to speak before he interrupted her, "Don't worry Im not going to say anything, its good to see you, and what a beauty she is, she is a spitting double of you as a baby". He giggled,

"Thanks Dad"

"Now are you coming down for some tea your mothers cooking a dinner for us all?"

"Yeah ill be down soon, just going to finish putting some stuff away" She smiled as she sat back down on the bed, It wasn't long before she started to feel bad for having a go at Mike again, but she didn't understand why he never rang her or tried to come visit, Before she could go into deeper thought she stood up and head down stairs to her children and family, as she walked around the corner her eye caught her attention to a photograph of her and her brother Dean. Dean was the oldest between the two of them an age gap of 4 years, A few days after her 16th birthday, her brother was on his way back from the airport after dropping off his friend, He never made it home, his car was crushed between two other cars, he slowly applied his breaks as the car in front started to slow quite fast when another car travelling too fast ploughed into the back of his car sending him into the car in front of his, Sadly he was pronounced dead at the scene.

Kate had always found it hard to cope whenever his anniversary or birthday comes around, they were always so close, no matter how many times they would argue.

"Kate are you ready dinner is nearly done". Shouted her mom,

"Yeah I'm coming", She placed the picture back down on the table top and walked into the dining room and placed shay in his high chair, she gave him his food first so he could go and nap whilst they ate and before Amelia needed feeding,

After they sat and ate there dinner Kate cradled Amelia in her arms feeding her a bottle whilst Shay and her Father dozed in the chair opposite, Her mother had just finished tidying before she sat next to her. "I wonder where he learns that from" Giggled her mother, nodding towards the two sleeping men.

"Yeah I know, I better get him upstairs to bed before he gets to comfortable". She said as she placed the empty bottle back on the table,

"Here ill wind her, you go sort Shay out, I don't mind" Her mother implied

"Thanks", Said Kate as she Lifted Shay up under the arms and placed him against her chest, she carried him into the room and placed him in the travel cot with his blue blanket, It was only half 6 at night, a little early for Shay to be in bed but after all he has had an exciting few days, After a few minutes she turned and headed out the door before Shay woke crying, he started to winge and cry for "Daddy" She picked him back up and rocked him back to sleep, she knew if she let go of him he would start to cry again, she laid back on the bed and cuddled into him, it didn't take long for her to fall back asleep,

An hour later Kate's mom decided to see where Kate had gotten to, she walked into the bedroom still carrying a sleeping Amelia, to see Kate and Shay Flat out on the bed, she placed Amelia in the travel cot next to the bed and headed out the door closing it behind her and heading into her own bedroom before sleeping beauty decided to wake up.

The next day Kate awoke around 6 am to Shay trying to talk to Amelia at the edge of the bed looking into the cot, "Come here you little monkey" Said Kate as she pulled him back over by his pyjama bottoms, sending Shay into the giggles, She leaned over and picked up Amelia in out of the travel cot, moving back so her back was against the bed frame with Shay sat next to her, "Mell" Said Shay with a grin on his face,

"Well done Shay," She said as he pointed to his little sister,

"Now, you have to be a good boy for nanna and gramps, mommy needs to go find Daddy". She said

"Daddy" Shay said in excitement,

"Yes, Daddy" She giggled,

She carried Amelia and held Shays hand as they walked into the Kitchen to see her mom making a cuppa,

"Tea?"

"Yes please, they didn't wake you did they?"

"Oh, no your father was snoring again, Anyways still want me to watch them tonight?"

"Oh yes please, I should be back in time for tea,"

"Don't worry dear, you sort your marriage out first they will still be here when you come back, I promise" She giggled,

"Thanks mom" And with that Kate went off to go get ready, leaving the kids with her mother.

Mike had been lying in his bed all day and night; he couldn't help but think about what Kate had said. He lay there and thought to himself, I never really lied to her, I wasn't having an affair, I had only been talking to her for a week before I left Kate, even then we never really did anything for a little while later, Looking back I do regret leaving her but only on the circumstances I found out Kate was pregnant, if I never boarded Hammersley where would I be now?, I have to thank her for giving me two children and this is the way I do it?!

Mike sat up on the edge of his bed head in hands thinking what he should do, He was brought out of his thoughts by the key in the lock going at the front door, Mike didn't move, he stayed on the edge of the bed, A few minutes later he looked up to see Kate stood in the doorway looking over to him, she walked over and sat next to him on the side of the bed joining him in his deep thoughts,

"How's your dad?" Mike broke the silence trying to keep the topic of the convocation at a quiet and calm pace,

"He's alright still the same old silly fart" Kate let out a sigh before she continued to change the subject Mike was hoping to avoid, "What are we doing Mike?"

"What do you mean"?

"I mean, were back where we started, we had a fling, I fell pregnant, you left, only this time I made you"

"You know that I love you Kate and Shay and Amelia I love them with all my heart, I know we have had a few arguments but doesn't that just mean were due for a big up?." Mike interrupted briefly.

Kate had tears falling from her face, "Mike what's the point, it's obviously not working anymore, we can't keep fighting like this Shay is at the age now where he notices when we are arguing he gets upset and I can't control him"

"Kate don't do this don't let this be the end, I love you too much to let you go".

"Mike, im sorry but I can't do this anymore, I can't sit and wonder where you are or what you're doing, you can stay here tonight but I want you out by the end of the week" Kate said as she stood and started to walk away before Mike grabbed her arm,

"Kate come on please!, what about my kids?" He cried out,

"OUR KIDS Mike!, our Kids!, don't worry I won't stop you seeing them just please leave me alone My mom will drop the kids off here tomorrow you can spend the day while I speak to Marshall and White and NAVCOM". And with that Kate walked out the bedroom and out the house back to her car, crying her eyes out to the fact she just told the man she loves and adores its over …

A/N Once again sorry for the long delay, very stressful month it's been, birthdays, deaths and a new job so it's been hectic may be another length of time for CH14 so you'll have to wait and see


	14. Chapter 14 I need you

Chapter 14 – I need you!...

A/N – First off, okay so some of you have been asking why I was a little harsh towards the way Mike has been towards Kate and the kids, it's something different and out the box to what he is like in the past TV shows and other fictions.

Second of all IM BACK! It's been a long 6 months since I last uploaded and I'm sorry work has taken over my life recently but I'm now going to try and get back on track so here is Chapter 14 hope you enjoy and any feedback is more than welcome This is set a bit further down the line to the last chapter just as I want to move on to another storyline.

0440HRS HMAS HAMMERSLEY DOCK.

Another sunny day and a new day has dawned for Kate, after the birth of Amelia she is back and ready for a new patrol on her old girl Hammersley, it's been a long 5 months away from her but she's now ready and rearing to go back. Shay loves being a big brother; he loves and cares for his sister so much always wanting to be near her when he can. Kate's been organising another surprise to her crew who don't think she is due back for another month, but Commanders White and Marshall have been in on the gag all along.

Kate grabbed her bag out the back of her car and started to walk up to the ramp of her ship, giving her salute she hadn't done in a while she headed straight for her cabin where she was to meet Acting Commander LT Peter Wilson.

"I see you've kept her in good form" Said Kate looking around her cabin, "Ah Kate it's good to see you back and to answer your question yes she's been a good old girl but she's ready for you to take her back on the water now" Laughed Peter,

"Oh good, Where's all the crew shouldn't they all be here?" Asked Kate,

"Yes good question, Nikki and 2dads are due up for their watch in an hour and the rest are due back from shore leave at 0600hrs before you sail." Said Pete, "If that's everything ill get out your hair and leave you to get back to your chair." Laughed Pete

"Thanks a lot Pete I mean it" Said Kate as she shook his hand before he headed off the ship.

Kate put her bag on the bed and immediately put her pictures back on her desk and walls of her kids, glancing over to the photo frame at the back it caught her eye and made her stop, she picked it up and pulled it closer to her, It was a photo of her, Mike and Shay on the beach on their wedding day, Kate hadn't really spoken to Mike much apart from the times she drops the kids off to his mothers for him to spend time with them. Kate never really thought much about what happened until now. "You've done it again to me old girl" Kate said to herself aiming at the ship.

0600hrs

Most of the crew are all back on deck and ready to set sail, they still think that LT Commander Wilson is asleep in his cabin, everyone is up on the bridge talking and preparing their stations,

"So Nikki what did you and Dutchy get up too then on shore leave?" Asked Swain,

"Nothing much we spent most of the time with Joshua trying to get him to settle more on a night but it's not getting far considering Dutchy keeps falling asleep with him on the chair on a night" Nikki giggled trying to get a dig in to him from the chair.

"Hey not my fault he gets comfy, just so happens I do at the same time" Laughed Pete.

Before they got a chance to continue a voice came from the bottom of the stairs that they hadn't heard in a while, "Captain has the ship Nav has the con" Said Kate with a big smile on her face as she opens her arms wide at the top of the stairs,

Everyone smiled and laughed at Kate in awe, "Boss your back good to see you" Said Dutchy

"Good to see you boss" Smiled Swain as she continued to hug everyone one by one,

"Alright alright" Kate said, "I thought id surprise you lot, I've missed seeing all your ugly faces" Kate laughed as she walked over to Nav, who was getting off the chair,

"Good to have you back BOSS" Nav emphasised as she gave her a hug.

"Right back to business we have orders from NAVCOM to set sail by 0630 hrs, we need to pick up some medical supplies on our way to New moon island from HMAS KINGSTON, were to patrol the waters for FFV's and any suspicious activities." Kate said as she made the orders from her chair.

1300hrs Galley –

"Its so nice having the boss back, I feel more relaxed around everyone now" Said Bird to 2DADS whilst preparing some grub for the crew.

"Yeah I agree, not that I can go back to my old tricks but yeah it feels like everyone is less tense now" Agreed 2DADS

"So Bird what's the grub for today?" Asked Kate holding out her plate

"Your old time favourite Jacket potato with chips and beans" Replied Bird whilst filling the plate

"Mmm just what I need, thanks Bird I will be in my cabin" Replied Kate as she walked off

Sat down at her desk just finished eating her dinner she gets a knock on the door, "Come in"

"Hey boss" Said Nav peering her head around the corner. "Was hoping we could have a friend to friend chat?" She asked

"Sure Nikki what's up?" Kate asked

"How things going between the three of you?"

"It's good, Shays now helping out when he can I suppose, he loves the big brother duties"

"Good, glad to see your getting on okay?," Nikki gave a pause before she asked her dreaded question "so how's Mike doing?"

Kate dropped her head a little "We haven't really spoke much, we said what we had to say and that was that he still sees the kids every weekend and we speak a little then but nothing much of a conversation".

"Ohh" Said Nikki

"Not to worry I'm coping well and I'm happy, were happy".

"Well then I best get back up to the bridge for the next watch, thanks Kate". And with that Nikki got up and left, Kate looked back to her food and put her fork down on her plate, she slumped back in the chair and picked up the picture of her, Mike and Shay.

In an instant all those memories started to rush back, all the feelings were starting to show...

HMAS Hammersley docks 6 days later 1700hrs –

Kate and swain were the last ones off the ship, walking down the gangway Kate asked "So what are you plans this weekend then?"

"Nothing much, Chloe has dance practice tomorrow so it will be going to watch her do that then probably just chill out to be fair, what about you?" Asked Swain,

Before Kate could reply she could see someone familiar in front of them, "Mammy" Shouted Shay, Kate waved by to swain, placed down her bag and reached out for Shay running over, "Hey mammy's boy I've missed you" She said whilst giving him a big kiss and a squeeze, as she looked up she saw Amelia in her pram in front of Mike,

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"He has been asking after you all week so I said I'd bring him to see you off the ship just like I used to". Mike replied,

"Can we talk?" Asked Kate as they began walking down the docks, "Look I've been thinking and it's not fair on the kids anymore, having to change between homes and parents every weekend, it needs to stop" She said

"Oh come on Kate! What else can I do you won't let me try anymore you know I love you and the kids with all my heart, i need you "Mike started to get fired up

Kate grabbed Mikes hand and said "It needs to stop because I want to start things back up between us again, I've had my time to think and it's just made me realise how much more of a total pain I've been".

Mikes heart stopped, that was it, that's what he wanted to hear all this time "I love you Kate you know I would do anything for you and the kids, there's nothing more I want than to be with you after all you are my wife. Look lets drop the kids off back at your moms house then we can talk properly spend more time together?"

"Id like that" Kate smiled

Later on that night Mike and Kate were sat on the dry docks looking out towards the sea in front of them, reminiscing old times Kate sank into Mikes arms as they watch the night fly away ...

A/N Better? Feels so good to be writing again hope you enjoyed it


	15. Chapter 15 Kate!

Chapter 15 – Kate.. Kate.. KATE!

A/N Okay so yep this is another chapter and were a year in the making! 23RD of april 2016 was the first time i pulled out my laptop and started to type, and by the end of may the first 2 chapters we up and completed. I cant believe people are reading my stories!, ive loved every minute of it and im thinking this may be the last chapter to this story, im in the process of writing my LAW AND ORDER : SVU chapters at the minute too so im thinking of putting my attention to that, who knows there may also be another Sea patrol story in the future. Anyways thanks for your support and ideas.

So picking up were we were last off, Kate had taken mike back AGAIN, and she had just sinked into his arms on the dock...

2 weeks later – 0800HRS out at sea

Hammersley were on patrol around the Alfura Sea, chasing after illegal fisherman, HMAS Kingston was only a few clicks west travelling along the other side of New Moon Island when they heard the mayday come through the radio...

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! This is HMAS Kingston we are under fire repeat under fire and in taking water fast, we have one engine down and fire spreading through the lower decks we need your help our position is ..."

"RO i need those co-ordinates" Shouted Nav,

"Nav get us there full speed, Buff i need you and charge to grab all the fire blankets, buckets, 2DADS grab life vests, jackets Dutchy make sure all the RHIBS are set up and ready to go soon as there done radio up we need to get over there now!" Shouted Kate

As the crew of Hammersley came into reach of Kingston they could see people in the water and smoke blooming from the ship, Kate, Dutchy, Charge and Swain were in one RHIB whilst Buff, RO, NAV, Bomber and Bird were in the other both in their fire kits and breathing kits.

Kate and her team boarded Kingston looking for people who were missing and transferring them bit by bit to Hammersley whilst Buffer and his team searched the water for crew members.

"Buff head down to the lower decks with swain and charge look out for anybody and try to fight any small fires, now isn't the time for any superheroes just get them out and onto the upper decks, 2dads you head over this way with me radio through every few minutes to ensure youre all safe" Kate gave her orders and they were on their way, by this time dutchy had caught up with Kate and 2dads in Austere,

"Ma'am waters clear weve got Kingstons RHIBS in the water with Halfy and Bodge ready to go incase we need a get away" Claimed Dutchy,

"Great i think were all clear down here, Charlie 82 to Xray 82 were all clear down here and heading back up" Radioed Kate

"XRAY 82 TO CHARLIE 82 copied, were back up on top decks all crew counted for few mior burns and scratches but we need to get off here its getting to hot now" Said Buff

The three of them turned and headed back to upper decks when Kate stopped, "Dutchy wait i heard something in here"

"Ma'am everyone's accounted for we need to get out before it goes down" Explained Dutchy

But Kate wasn't having any of it and headed into the boarding room, Dutchy went to grab her but as she went in a pipe burst and sent a ball of flames in front of him, "KATE.. KATE.. KATE!"

"2DADS Wait!, Help me get her out!"

As they ran through the flames they seen Kate face down with her back on fire, "Quick the blanket pat them out!" Dutchy shouted

As the rolled her over they could see blood on the inside of her breathing apparatus, "Dutch grab her arm and legs ill grab this side well have to run out the side and up to the deck that way its too dangerous to run back in" Said 2DADS, they give her a lift and ran out to the boat deck and along up to the stairs where Swain seen them carrying someone in a burnt out white suit, "Swain quick its the CO"

"BOMBER!" Shouted Swain with his deep voice,

"Quick lay her down there, get the mask of her gently don't knock her head, Bomber give me the scissors I need to cut the suit off her." Said swain as he started to cut away her suit they noticed that her skin was all red and burned along her back, Bomber get some dressings on them wounds, shes got 2nd degree burns down her back and a deep gash on her head, she must of hit the floor hard as the mask cut into her its put her unconscious.

"Dutchy radio through to Nav tell her to get fleet medical on line for me, buff get the last of everyone into the other RHIBS we need one for Kate, We need to get her back home now!" Exclaimed Swain as everyone followed his orders,

20 minutes Later Kate was lying flat on the stretcher in the ward room with swain and bomber, there was nothing more they could do but keep and aye on her until they got back to base, they were about 50 minutes out from the nearest base which was home at cairns, they had radioed through to fleet command and NAVCOM informing them off the situation and to get an ambulance waiting back at base, They phoned Mike and informed him of the situation and he said he would meet her at the hospital.

Just as Hammersley was docking Kate started to come around, she moaned and groaned a little before opening her eyes , laying on her side and seeing swain in her view she knew immediately where she was, "Hey your back with us, are don't move, youve got severe burns to your back and a nasty wound on your head." Explained Swain

"Erm... i think so" Kate mumbled giving a little cough afterwards, "What did i do this time" she asked

"Do you remember any of it Ma'am?" Asked Bomber

"No, my head hurts too much to think" She replied

"Kate we've just docked were going to get you to the hospital to get checked out" Said Swain

"You didn't phone Mike did you?" She groaned

"No we didn't but Commander Marshall did he thought it would be wise to let him know". He said

"oh, I'm not going to hear the end of this am i?" She groaned

Swain laughed as he lifted the side rails of the gurney to wheel Kate out of the room.

Cairns Naval Hospital – 1145hrs

"You've caught yourself lucky if you were left any longer you'd be looking at skin grafts and a ventilator to keep you going, we will keep you in over night to keep an eye on you but you should be good to go home as long as you rest and keep them dressings clean" Said the doctor as he turned to walk out

"Thanks Doc" Replied Kate, Just as the doctor left Kate looked over and seen Shay running into the room towards her, "Heyy!, what you doing here mister" Kate said giving him a squeeze, Short while later Mike walked into the room with Amelia in his arms

Mike walked straight over and handed Amelia down to her mom, "When are you going to learn there's now cowboys on the ship" Laughed Mike, Kate gave him a look and laughed back at him, "Just glad to see your okay" He said.

"Look, i know what you're thinking but it wasn't a matter of running in for no reason i thought i heard someone in there and i would have kicked myself knowing i had left someone in there to die." Replied Kate as she looked back over to Mike

"Don't worry about it, i would have done the same but i can say i wouldn't have been so careless like you" Laughed Mike, Kate gave him the raised eyebrow look and a punch on the arm. "Look you rest up I'm going to get these two home for the night I'll be back to pick you up in the morning" Said Mike he leaned over and gave Kate a kiss on the head before she gave her kids a kiss and a cuddle.

A few hours later Kate was settling down for the night after the lights had gone out in the hospital, She started to drift off but could only sleep for little bursts before waking up out of a bad dream about what happened on Kingston, Tossing and turning Kate felt a horrible pain and twist in her abdomen, she reached for the nurses alarm before being sick into the bucket by her bed. A few moments later as the nurses rushed in they saw that Kate was laid back on the bed clenching onto the bed sheets, she was sweating badly, running a fever and couldn't breathe properly, her heart rate was racing and she didn't know why.

The nurse paged for a doctor as they administered some drugs to control her breathing and her temperature, she managed to calm down a little but still struggled to breathe properly, "Kate what's happened, where does it hurt the most" Asked the doctor, unable to speak she kept looking to her stomach where she was clenching a hold of, "Nurse get the Ultra sound in here, she may have another ulcer on her stomach",

The doctor grabbed the ultrasound and started to scan her stomach, a few minutes of silence the doctor had that look on his face, he looked back over to Kate and sighed, "Kate your pregnant" Kate didn't know what to do but to look at the doctor in fear " Wh.. w... what?" She mumbled, "Kate your pregnant but your having a miscarriage ...

What will Mike say she's pregnant with baby number 3 but about to lose it, after the pregnancy she went through the last time will Mike stay, will he still care for her, all these emotions are running through her head panicing about what to do, what is going to happen to the family and her career now?...

A/N Okay so i will do one more chapter but thats it for this story guys, ive enjoyed it but its gone on a bit to long now please keep following my other stories and im sure Sea patrol will be seen again ...


	16. Chapter 16 - ?

Chapter 16 - ?

A/N: okay so here we are guys 16 chapters, 1 year and over 35.000 words later were at the final chapter to Mike and Kate... I've left the title to question mark as I wanted to be a surprise until you read the story, this is my first sea patrol story and most certainly not the last, I will try not to make the next one the same or similar story line but who knows what will happen maybe we will see what happens 1,2,5 or maybe 10 years down the line in the next fanfic for the 4 of them. You'll just have to follow my stories to see what happens ... ENJOY!

... "Kate you're pregnant but you're having a miscarriage ...

The words that no parent to be wants to hear, the colour in kate's face had dropped to a pale green, no words were coming out but the tears were streaming down her face... Within minutes Kate was whisked off to the OR to have an emergency C-section, Mike had been called but didn't know what was happening to Kate he was told to just rush to the hospital as soon as.

40 minutes later Mike burst through the doors to the ward, sweating and out of breath... "Kate? McGregor? I was told she was here?" he asked the nurse at the desk. An attending nurse had overheard him asking for Kate and said "Mike?" He nodded back, the nurse stuttered and said "I think you need to follow me" Mike followed her and the signs to the OR, "sit here ill grab one of the doctors from the OR" Mike gasped in fear... "OR what's going on she was stable when I left last night?"

"Mike?, my name is DR Matthew Casey I am one of the doctors who has operated on Kate this evening, I hate to tell you but Kate has miscarried and we've had to emergency C-section to remove the foetus before it infects the rest of her body... She is in intensive care right now and should be coming round any minute your welcome to go and see her but only for a few minutes as its past visiting times".

"Thanks ill head on up" Mike said and without questionable doubt he headed up to the room Kate was at and stood still at the window to her room. He stood there looking at her still asleep, tubes crawling out of her body her stomach bandaged and all swollen. Mikes heart sank deep, deep down he had no words to say, not able to speak to Kate he turned around and headed back out the ward...

On his way out he passed a nurse... "urm excuse me... please can you tell Kate when she wakes up that her mom has the kids... and ... erm..."

The nurse can see the confusion and distortness in Mikes face... "Anything else? Sir?" She reaches her arm to his shoulder to bring him back around, "Erm... no thank you..." Stuttered Mike as he turned back around and walked out the ward and out the hospital.

Late that night –

"... Ohhh my head..." Thought Kate to herself, "I'm doing it again, I can hear myself think but my body doesn't want to move... Wait why is it so quiet" Kate started to panic "Where's Mike, where's my kids" Kate's heart went racing setting of the alarms to her monitors.

"Kate, Kate can you hear me its Dr Casey" He started to rub his fist amongst her chest to see if she was responding to pain. Kate stirred and started to slowly open her eyes blinking quite a few times to adjust to the light.

"Kate do you know where you are?" Asked Dr Casey. Kate ignored his question and slowly moved her hand to her stomach were she felt the stitches and tape. Kate automatically knew what had happened and burst into tears. "Kate I know this is hard to get your head round but there was no way of saving the foetus, there was no heartbeat and at this far along the baby wouldn't have made it outside the womb, we've had to sterilise you..." Kate started to cry out loud even more, Casey grabbed her hand "But it still doesn't mean you can't have more children, it just means this one wasn't ready to live its life out... I'll give you some time to settle down and I'll get the nurse to come and give you some pain relief". He let of a small smile and a sigh as he walked out the room.

In the meantime Kate was still trying to get her head around what she has just found out, Nurse Stella walked into the room to push some pain meds into her IV drip, "It should kick in straight away"

"Thank you" Sobbed Kate trying to hold it together.

"Is there anyone I can phone for you?" Asked Nurse Stella as she sat by her on the bed.

"... Yeah... urm *sniff* Mike my husband please he has the kids" Said Kate looking down at the ruffled tissue in her hands.

"Mike? He came in just as you came out of theatre he seemed agitated and told me to tell you that... Your mom has the kids?" She said in a raised voice as she didn't know what he meant.

Kate didn't know what to do what to say, all she could think was Mikes left again and he's left the kids just after Shay was getting to know his daddy again. "Erm... yeah my mom thanks"

Nurse Stella walked out and went to phone Kate's mom...

A week later Kate was out of hospital and back home with the two kids, she hasn't heard form Mike since the night before she miscarried. No call no text or a visit for the kids to see their daddy. Kate had been holding it in for the sake of her kids Shay is at that stage where he can recognise and copy other people's emotions so she didn't want to cry in front of him as she wouldn't be able to lift and carry him for long. Kate was lying of the chair with Amelia on her chest when she fell asleep, Shay was in his bed having a nap, Kate was dreaming about being back on Hammersley as XO not long after she started her first few shifts serving under Mike, she could see him walking along the docks with Ursula, she could feel her heart drop just like it did when she heard Mike say he loves her. Her dream moved on to when she first started dating Mike before Shay came along, She could feel Mikes hand on her cheek, it felt so real, his thumb stroking the edges of her lips to her cheek back and forth, his fingers resting behind her ears whispering her name seductively, it all felt so real to her she was enjoying it, it wasn't until she realised the touch was real, she opened her eyes slowly to see mike kneeling down by the chair in front of them. He stared into her eyes as he watched her come back around.

"Kate," He said quietly

Kate grabbed Amelia and sat up right moving his hand off her face, "Where have you been Mike? I thought you had ran out on me, us again!?"

Mike looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Truth be told, I did, I wanted to, but I realised that you and the kids are all I have and all I need".

"Then why did you do it, why did you come back?" Kate said almost in tears.

"I went back to my old flat in the navy base at cairns, I was going to sign the papers to get back onto the ship, but I couldn't I seen the picture of us two and Shay on my desk and I thought to myself what am I doing, Kate I've realised no more than ever you and the kids are my family, your my wife!."

"I thought you ran out on me because I lost the baby, I told you mike I didn't know" Kate was balling her eyes out in tears struggling to get her words out without blubbering or reaching for her breath.

"Kate I never left because you lost the baby, I left because I couldn't face the fact it was my fault that you were lying in that bed miscarrying our baby, if we hadn't gotten drunk that night or come home together none of this would have happened, Kate I'm sorry" Mike let his tears out once again,

"Mike I would never blame you for miscarrying our baby, if anything it was mine because I shouldn't have got on the boat in the first place. Mike I don't want to lose you, I love you and want to be a family again, there's nothing stopping us having more kids it just means we have to be careful in the meantime".

"I love you too Kate, I'm here to stay this time and I mean it, just me you and the kids that all I want"...

The end

Thank you xx


End file.
